Unity
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: Harry and Draco fighting is common place among them before the teachers come up with an idea that might just bring the school and them closer together in the end.
1. Romeo and Juliet have nothing on us

Disclamier: I'm saying this once and only once I own nothing that I'll be writting about.

AN: This is my second tip-toe into the slash world, I hope yall like this one.

* * *

Everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet, right? Well this tale is just as torrid and much less heartbreaking then that one.

This tale is about my fathers. That's right, fathers. Now hush, and let me get on with the tale.

This tale is about my fathers, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter. Yes, the heir to the once dark throne and golden boy himself.

Now how does Romeo and Juliet start? That's right…

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers make their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their love bury their house's strife.  
The fearful passage of their love,  
And the continuance of their house's rage,  
Which, but their own love, could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

"MR. POTTER, MR. MALFOY! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSANT," Professor Elixir shouted over the noise of the fight. Harry had hold of Draco's robe with his fist in the air about to land another blow on Draco's face. Slowly, Harry and Draco turned their heads towards their teacher.

"Let go of Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," the Professor warned. Harry let go of Draco and took a step away from him. "Good, now what was that all about?"

"He was speaking poorly about Professors Lupin and Black." Harry said.

"It's this true, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was joking and Potter here took it up the ass," Draco said and spit blood at Harry's feet.

"You called my Godfathers fags and then went to talk about their sex lives," Harry pointed out.

"I did no such thing."

"Hermione?" Harry said turning to one of his best friends.

"It's a new charm by the French, jue encore." Hermione said and out of her wand came Draco's voice saying, "Hey, Potter. How does your fag of a godfather do it? Doggie style?"

"Well, well, well, Mr. Malfoy. It seams to me you where breaking a school rule that states, that no student shall discuss their professors' personal lives. That will be forty points and the rest of the year in detention, for fighting and the so named rule. As for you, Mr. Potter, the rest of your year will be spent in detention with Mr. Malfoy. Both of you are to report to Professors Lupin and Black's office at seven tonight. Good day," Professor Elixir said sternly and left the two boys and the crowed behind.

"Thanks a lot, Potter!"

"You started it."

"Harry, let's go," Hermione said and tugged at Harry's arm.

"So your Mudblood girlfriend has to drag you back to the den like some bad puppy," Draco taunted.

"Shut your mouth," Harry said clenching his hands back into fists.

"Make me," Draco said with his smirk on his face.

"No, and if you want to know why, go take a look at your face." Harry said and turned away from him.

* * *

"This has to stop! They have gotten into three fights already this week, and it's only the first week of the term," Professor Elixir said pounding her fist on Dumbledore's desk.

"You know I think this is just pent up sexual tension," Sirius said.

"You think everything is pent up sexual tension, Sirius," Remus said.

"Most of the time it is!"

"Stop it you two! We need to figure out how to get Harry and Draco to stop fighting," Elixir said.

"I know, let's lock them up in a room without their wands, with enough alcohol to kill an elephant, condoms, and lube," Sirius said with a goofy smile.

"Sirius that's why Harry is alive, remember," Remus said.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, remember Peter, you and I got sick of the two of them tip-toeing around each other. So we locked them up in a classroom over the weekend with the above items. Next thing we know, we're graduating, and out pops Harry at the end of July," Remus said.

"That was a good year," Sirius said.

"Yes, now back to the task at hand," Elixir said.

"I have an idea, why don't we pick three students from each house to come together to form a student body if you would, they would live, work, and eat with each other. This way we can work on school unity," Dumbledore said.

"You know this just might work," Elixir said.

"Yes, what about classes?" Remus asked.

"We'll make sure they are all sixth years," Dumbledore said.

"So who are we going to pick?" Sirius asked.

"Harry and Draco have to be apart of this," Elixir said.

"Of course the three students from Gryffindor are Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Remus said.

"The students from Ravenclaw should be Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Padma Patil," Elixir said.

"The students from Hufflepuff should be Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley," Remus said.

"The students from Slytherin should be Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson, just because the last two need a wake up call," Sirius said.

"I'll bring this up at the board and professors meeting tonight. Tell Draco and Harry that their detentions are canceled, as of now," Dumbledore said.

"As you wish headmaster," the professors said and left.

"Excuse me, children, I have some exciting news to tell all of you. That at last night's teachers' meeting we have come up with an idea to promote school unity. As of lunch today, students will be allowed to sit at any table they wish except during feasts, in which you will sit with your house. Also, a group of twelve students will make up a student counsel that will live, go to class, eat together, and promote unity among the school. School is canceled do to the changes, and so that the students may become adjusted in their new rooms. Have a wonderful day," Dumbledore said.

"So, who do you think the students are?" Ron asked Hermione as the golden trio left the Great Hall.

"I don't know it must be three from each house…" Hermione's voice trailed off as her eyes got wider, "Us, we're the students from Gryffindor."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked putting his hands on her shoulders, and staring into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, I highly doubt they would split us up, after this summer," Hermione said and shuddered remembering the blood shed from the war.

"Hey, you three," Sirius said.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said.

"Do you know who has been picked for the counsel from Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and you already know who it is." Sirius said with a smile.

"So it is us?" Ron asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Who else is on the counsel, from the other houses?" Harry asked.

"You'll meet them soon and, Harry, this weekend remind me to tell you a story about your parents' seventh year," Sirius said with a smile, and when he saw Harry nod, he continued, "I have to run, but go take a look around the third-floor corridors."

"So, should we do as he suggested?" Ron asked.

"Yes, let's go," Harry said. They made their way to the third floor corridor and when they got there they met the other students from the other houses.

"Terry, this is going to be great," Hermione said shaking Terry Boot's hand.

"It sure is," Terry said and then whispered into her ear, "Watch your boys they are not going to like the Slytherin candidates."

"Dragon?" Hermione whispered back.

"The Triumvirate," Terry said and smiled at Hermione. He turned to talk with Justin from Hufflepuff.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Terry and I study together from time to time when you two are doing Quidditch. Don't worry, Ron, he has been betrothed to a French heiress since he was ten," Hermione said and waved to Hannah.

"Good morning, everyone!" Remus said walking up the stairs.

"Morning," mostly everyone replied.

"Now, all of you have been asked to promote school unity based on your different skills in and out of the classroom. The third-floor will be your dorms until you graduate next June. Inside, you will find your bedroom and the name of the other person you'll be shearing your room with. The password to the dorm, as of now, is L'unité est la grande magie. You may change it to something everyone can agree on. Now, have fun and don't kill each other. Professor Black, Professor Elixir, and myself are the over seeing teachers to you. I hope you all enjoy your rooms," Remus said and left.

"I wonder how much wizard crack Dumbledore is really on with a password like that. Unity is the greatest magic, sure," Draco cracked from the back of the group.

"Malfoy, if we are going to have to live together for the next two years, would you shut up and get it through your head we don't care what you think," Hermione said as she turned to the portrait of two doves with an olive branch between their beaks and said the password.

The portrait swung forward to admit entry to the students. The common room was done tastefully in each of the house colors. The walls were painted a parchment paper yellow, the floor was done in black oak, with burgundy and dark green rugs. The couches were royal blue velvet trimmed in sliver; the fireplace was of carved white marble. Over the fireplace was the Hogwarts crest in marble and gold leafed.

On each side of the room was three doors with sliver and gold plaques that said who was in each room. The students moved about the room to find whom they would be bunking with for the rest of the year.

"I wonder who Dumbledore got to decorate in here," Pansy said running a hand over the one of the couches.

"THIS IS A SICK JOKE!" Draco yelled from the door on the left closest to the fireplace.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Potter, did you put the old fool up to this?" Draco yelled turning his eyes onto Harry.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Harry spit back.

"Oh I don't know, retardo, come take a look for yourself" Draco said pointing at the door.

Harry moved over to where Draco was foaming at the mouth and read for himself, 'H. Potter, Gryffindor, sixth year and D. Malfoy, Slytherin, sixth year.'

"Oh, Sirius you are dead," Harry said and left the room slamming the portrait behind him.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Hermione said and turned to the 'girl's' side of the room. She moved passed each door until she found her room parallel to Harry's room.

"Bloody hell," Hermione whispered under her breath after reading her roommate's name, 'P. Parkinson, Slytherin, sixth year.' Out of the Gryffindor trio Ron was the only lucky one to not be rooming with a Slytherin, he is rooming with Terry Boot.

It was just before lunch when Harry came back and said a gruff, "sorry," to the others and went into his room. Harry was surprised to find the room painted in a chocolate brown, with two red wood four post beds, the floors were pine wood covered with pine green and rust red colored rugs. The beds were dressed in tan suede down blankets embroidered with the Hogwarts crest in black thread, and the sheets were chocolate brown Egyptian cotton. In between the two beds was a bay window facing west, looking out over the sprawling grounds of Hogwarts.

"Wow," Harry whispered to himself looking out the window onto the grounds.

"It's not bad, nothing like the manor or the villa in Italy, but it should do," Draco said from the other side of the room.

"Why is it you always have to have an opinion about everything?" Harry asked sharply.

"It's in my nature and Lucius taught me to always have one," Draco said.

"That was a rhetorical question," Harry mumbled and flopped onto his bed.

"You should have said so, now a few ground rules. One, I go to bed no later then ten o'clock Sunday through Thursday, and Friday and Saturday nights not until the last person from the weekend parties has gone to bed. Number two, I get up no later than five on school days and on the weekends until I damn well feel like it. Number three, do not touch my things and I won't touch your things. Yes, I can be nice at times just don't get use to it. I'm going to lunch and I would suggest you do the same as you look peaked," Draco said and left the room.

"I have now officially entered the Twilight Zone," Harry mumbled, and left to go find Ron and Hermione to tell them about the conversation he just had with Malfoy.


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

**AN: I'm so sorry this has been so long in the comming over a month in waiting. Well this is more of a filler chapter and I did not send this to my beta who is wonderful I just wanted to get this out to the people. The next one is already typed and should be fun. **

**Go to my homepage on my bio to find the thank you's. **

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.**

* * *

"This is too weird," Harry mumbled into his plate as he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Looking around the Great Hall, Harry saw that the only house that hadn't moved around was Slytherin. 

"Figures that they wouldn't move" Ginny said from his left.

"I know what you mean," Harry said his eyes searching for his new roommates, and found them in whispers with each other. Harry taped Hermione's arm and directed a look to the Slytherin table.

"I don't like this." Hermione whispered back just as a handful of pasta came flying from the Gryffindor table, landing in the face of none other than Draco. The students in the Great Hall took a collective gasp of air.

Slowly the pasta drips off Draco's face leaving an ugly red stain in its wake. Draco raises his head to see who threw the pasta as his eyes landed on three laughing Gryffindors. He narrowed his eyes, scooping a hand full of mashed potatoes in one hand and pasta in the other. He let loose both hitting his targets squarely in their faces. A tense pause surrounded the students and facility as Ron, Dean, and Seamus wiped the food from their faces.

Within a blink of an eye it was utter chaos in the Great Hall, food came flying from all over the place. It was free-for-all from what Harry and Hermione could see. As they were under the Ravenclaw table, Harry tugged on Hermione's skirt and pointed to the teachers table. Hermione laughed as she saw Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus on top of the table launching food at students.

"I have now no respect for Dumbledore." Hermione said and tugged Harry's hand and nodded to the doors. Hermione and Harry made a run for it, not seeing the spilt pasta salad. Hermione went flying head first into a blow of gravy as Harry slid on his belly out the open doors of the Great Hall.

"Draco you have to do something." Pansy yelled to Draco who was standing on top of the table throwing food in every direction. Unable to hear Pansy Draco took aime at his room mate who he saw dart out from under a table. Before he could let the food go he heard a booming voice yell, "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! HEADMASTER! SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN PUT ME DOWN THIS MOMENT! DO NOT PUT ME DOWN IN THE JELLO!"

Draco and the rest of the student body turned just in time to see Professor McGonagall dumped into a vat of Orange Jello. The food dropped from the student's hands as they dropped to the floor laughing until tears came to their eyes.

"Thank you Sirius and Remus for that enjoyable display. Now I believe we all need to be cleaned up and off you go children. Remember to be a unified school everyone needs to think unity." Dumbledore said and with a flick of his wand the Great Hall, outer chamber, and the students were cleaned.

Most of the students talked about nothing but the food fight for the rest of the week. The house of Unity had no more blow ups until Friday afternoon in the common room.

"Quidditch season starts this week." Terry said walking through the portrait.

"And your point is?" Draco asked.

"Well, it means as a house at Hogwarts we can not be on our old house teams but start our own." Terry said.

"I play seeker!" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Harry plays seeker no if, and, or but about it." Susan said from in front of the fireplace.

"Besides Malfoy you would be a better chaser as shown on Tuesday." Susan said.

"We could always play rock, paper, and scissors to figure out who gets the spot." Harry said.

"Your on Potter before we go to our room to settle this like men I want to know one thing, where would you play Miss Bones?" Draco asked.

"Easy keeper, no offence Ron you would also do well as a chaser." Susan said turning her head and smiling at Ron. Draco nodded to the answer and left with Harry to their room.

"It's ok," Ron said.

"Well that leaves us with only one more chaser and two beaters." Terry said.

"You want to sign up for a spot, Terry?" Susan asked.

"No thank you, I like my feet on the ground thank you very much." Terry said.

"Well in the mean time what are we going to do tonight?" Susan asked.

Just then there was a knock on the portrait.


	3. Bet your liver

**AN: Because I passed my driving test you get chapter three. Only a 2 days to go till HP4 is out. Like the one before this I didn't send it to my beta, so all errors are my fault. Replies are up on my LJ ( www dot livejournal dot com slash users slash ladyslone slash) **

* * *

"Good evening children," Sirius said walking into the common room.

"Afternoon Professor," most of the room chanted back.

"Well, you have your first assignment from Dumbledore," Sirius said putting a package onto the table by the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," and left with a smirk on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be worried?" Hannah said from the pile of girls reading magazines in front of the fire.

"If it's anything from Sirius, you should be." Ron said from where he and Terry were playing chess. Hermione walked over and picked up the parcel and brought it to the table in the center of the room. She began to open it before Blaise stepped into stop her.

"I think we should get everyone in here before we open that." Blaise said softly.

"Alright, Justin would you get Harry and Malfoy, please." Hermione said. Justin got up and knocked on their door. Draco opened the door and had a quick conversation with Justin before he opened the door fully. Draco and Harry left their room to sit near their friends. Hermione opened the package and pulled out of the box alcohol, dice, a pack of playing cards, shot glasses and a note.

Pulling the note from the box Hermione read it out loud, "Dear children, your first assignment as a group is to get to know each other beyond the stereotypes of your houses. You'll be locked into the dorm for the rest of the weekend, don't worry food will be sent up to you. Now have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

"This is going to be a long weekend," Harry muttered.

"How would he like for us to do this?" Susan asked.

"It doesn't say, wait there's a Post Script on it. It says 'I'd start with a shot of the fire whiskey and a round of I never.' Oh this shouldn't be good." Hermione said setting down the note.

"What is 'I never…'?" Blaise asked.

"It's a game where we go around and start a statement with 'I never…' For who ever has done that action will take a shot in this case. I've been to a party where we had to lose an article of clothing." Hermione said.

"I don't think I would ever hear your name and the word party in the same sentence." Draco said.

"Gryffindor is the reigning house from last year to have the most hangovers after a party." Terry said out of the blue.

"What was that?" Pansy asked.

"There is an unofficial record book that has been around since the seventies that have a bunch of records that are against the school rules. Well Gryffindor has the record for the most hangovers on a single day." Terry said going red.

"You mean to tell me Hermione 'Bookwork' Granger has had a hangover." Draco yelled.

"Umm…yes," Terry said shyly.

"Well shag me gently with a chainsaw," Draco said softly.

"So are we going to play or bemoan the fact I'm not a total prude," Hermione said setting up the shot glasses for everyone.

"Everyone take a glass," Blaise said taking one for himself and raising it, "To school unity and our last two years." Shooting it back with the rest of the students, Hermione quickly refilled the shots.

"Well, I'll start this mess off 'I never have had a girlfriend'." Draco said. The most shocking of the group to take a shot was Hermione.

"I don't want to know." Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"Good because it was your sister." Hermione said.

"Ok before they get into a fight, I never have had sex." Pansy said. The group just looked at her in shock. "Rumors are just talk, so don't believe it."

"What is up with the Slytherin Slut title then?" Hannah asked.

"Mother like daughter, is what they always say. To clarify my mum had the same title when she was in school." Pansy said.

"Ok, I never have done anything with out thinking it through." Padma said. The game went on a few more rounds until most of the group was hammered.

"Well this game has gotten boring." Harry said looking the freshest of the bunch.

"What do you mean?" Ron slurred slightly.

"Lets see, I know Terry doesn't own underwear, Hannah has a Bennie Baby collection at home, Hermione has clothes that don't cover her up, Padma, Blaise, and you, Ron all have a penchant for latex." Harry said.

"Ok so what do you want to play?" Pansy said leaning heavily on Ron.

"Bet your Liver," Harry said.

"I've never heard of that game." Hermione said.

"Well, the Quidditch team used to play it in the locker room after each game, while Oliver was still in school."

"So how do you play," Justin asked.

"A deck of cards and a pitcher," Harry said taking the cards off the table and shuffling them. Susan found a pitcher and placed it next to the deck.

"This game is very simple. One person starts it off by pouring any amount of alcohol into the container, this is how you bet. Then he or she calls red or black. The dealer turns over the card. If the person guesses the correct card then he or she passes the cup to the next player who must add to the container with his or her own "bet." Obviously if you guess the wrong card you must drink the contents of he container." Harry smiled.

_This part of my dads' memory gets hazy at best. From what I've gathered from Aunt Pansy's pensive is that they all passed out as the first rays of sun light sneak into the common room._

"I'm never drinking again." Draco mumbled as he tried to open his eyes but couldn't for fear of the sun that was shining into the room. Draco finally opened his eyes to see fire and shut his eyes quickly. This time around he opened them slowly and the fire that was there before wasn't as intense. Draco tried to get up as his blater was pretty close to exploding as was his stomach of what he had drunk last night, unable to. He looked to find Potter curled on top of him. Not wishing to deal with the lion's this early in the day Draco pushed Harry gently to one side. He left for the bathroom and barely made it in time to empty the contents into the porcelain goddess.

Draco came out of the bathroom feeling some what better. He let his eyes travel around the room to find most of his classmates passed out on the couches or chairs or even poor Pansy on top of the table. His eyes stopped on Harry whose shirt had ridden up as Draco was in the bathroom, to show scars on his back. From what Draco could tell some of them were very deep when first made. Shaking his head, "Bad idea, Draco," Draco thought. He turned to find a large pot of coffee and twelve bottles of headache relief on the table near the door.

"There is a God." Draco mumbled and drained one of the bottles of headache relief. He poured himself a large cup of coffee.

"Oh God," Hermione moaned from her position on the floor, getting up quickly and sprinting into the bathroom. Draco grimaced as he heard her vomit. Hermione came out of the bathroom looking green around the gills.

"Severus sent up a potion and I'm guessing the house elves sent up coffee," Draco said softly. Hermione moved slowly over to the table that held the potions and coffee.

"There is a God by the name of Severus Snape," Hermione said after taking the potion. Draco snorted at the comment.

"Was that a snort I heard Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smile and prepared a cup for herself.

"You tell anyone and your dead," Draco said with a smirk.

"I think we are having a conversation Draco," Hermione said.

"So do I, Miss Granger," Draco raised his cup to Hermione. Hermione raised her cup as well and took a sip.

"Change that, the God's name is Sirius Black." Hermione said.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"This is Sirius' blend he gets from Jamaica that has higher caffeine content then most coffees." Hermione said softly. Susan moved to the smell of the coffee and poured herself some.

"Morning, Hermione, Draco." Susan said after taking a sip.

"Morning, don't you feel sick at all?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, no, family thing off my mothers side of the family we can't get hangovers." Susan shrugged.

"You suck," Draco said with a smile.

"I'm now scared, Draco Malfoy smiling at a Hufflepuff, what has the world come too?" Susan said laughing at the indignant look on Draco's face.

"I'll have you know that after a night of drinking with someone who can hold their own against a Slytherin, you earn their respect. Besides Justin, Hannah, and you aren't as brain less as the rest of your house no offence." Draco said.

"None taken trust me the rest of the house can be pretty stupid at times, but we're all we have at times. The other houses have each other to fight with, work with, and to be challenged by. Hufflepuff doesn't have the interaction that Slytherin and Gryffindor has." Susan said.

"I never knew," Hermione said.

"How would you? You've always had to watch out for the Slytherin's." Susan said. The three students finished their coffee and got the rest of the house up. After the group had a late brunch they were sitting around just talking to each other as there was a lull in the conversations.

Draco yelled, "Harry, Truth or dare?"

"Can we gat any more childish, truth," Harry said with a smile.

"Is it true that when you kissed Cho she started to cry?"

"Yes, Susan truth or dare?" Harry said.

"Truth," Susan said.

"Is there any truth behind you and Hannah?"

"Ok the thing is we got a little tipsy at the house Christmas party and had to kiss each other under the mistletoe, last year," Susan said. The game went on until a note appeared on the table.

"What does Dumbledore want now?" Pansy asked.

"Well it says he would like for us to organize eight dances including themes, food, music, and decoration." Padma said.

"Oh this should be fun." Hannah said.

"How should we go about doing this?" Ron asked.

"I think we should split into groups of four one person from each house." Justin said.

"Good idea, how about Ron, Hannah, Mandy, and Pansy work on food." Hermione said.

"Ewww, couldn't I help with decorations?" Pansy asked.

"Ok, Blaise you'll be with food and Pansy will be decorating." Terry said.

"Pansy will be with Padma, Justin and I." Hermione said.

"The rest of you will work on music, is this ok to everyone?" Terry asked.

"One question, what are the themes going to be?" Pansy asked.

"Well at my old school we use to have a back to school dance," Hannah said.

"Ok, we'll call it the Aloha dance; we'll have the decorations be tropical and the food. I bet we could get Professor Flitwick to charm the room to feel as if we're at the beach." Hermione said.

"What would we wear to the dance?" Pansy asked.

"Swimsuits?" Padma asked.

"We'd have to ask Professor Dumbledore about that." Terry said. The group sat down and hammered out most of the details of the first dance together and picked the dates of the rest of the dances. By the time Remus and Sirius came by in the late afternoon to see how the kids were progressing, they had all fallen asleep from their rough night before.

"How much alcohol did you give them?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Enough," Sirius said looking any where but at Remus.

"Enough in your book is enough to make extinct all the rats in New York City."

"Double that." Sirius mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Double that amount."

"No sex for you tonight."

"Remmy!"

"I mean it Sirius."

"You're no fun; oh look at Harry and Draco." Sirius said pointing at the couch. Harry and Draco were curled around each other. Harry was onto with Draco's arms wrapped around his waist and their legs entwined.

"I wish I had a camera for this." Remus said.

"Just transfigure one of the empty bottles into a camera and another into film." Sirius said.

"Ok sex on tonight because you're so smart." Remus said and did what Sirius recommended. He took a couple pictures of Harry, Draco and of the other students. Hermione was sleeping in a winged back chair with her feet on the table, where Pansy was using her feet at pillows. Ron was asleep under the table with Terry and Justin who had a bottle of alcohol each clutched in a hand.

"I miss being in school," Sirius said as he and Remus were leaving.

"Me to," Remus said.

"Do you remember the time James feel asleep on top of the mantel after we had won the Quidditch cup in our fifth year?"

"Yes, you were asleep with a lampshade on your hear a bottle of butter beer in one hand and the cup in the other."

"Good times, good times. I miss him so much Remus." Sirius said.

"I do too Sirius." Remus said hugging Sirius and resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"He would have been thirty-eight on Tuesday." Sirius said letting the tears he hadn't shed for his friend fall.

"Let's get you up to our room, ok." Remus said. Sirius nodded and was lead slowly back up to his and Remus' room. Before they walked in Sirius stopped, looked straight into Remus' eyes and whispered, "I love you so very much."

"I love you even more." Remus said and pulled Sirius into the room. Remus and Sirius sat up all night reminiscing about their school years and the years they lost.

* * *

**_Next cahpter:Romance, Beating pool,cross dressing, The Beatles, The Village People and much more._**


	4. Draco did what?

**AN: If you haven't seen I've uped the rateing as of this chapter not because there is any sex or the like. There is a joke in this chapter that couldbe taken wrong. So on with the show and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season;" Kris Smith a fourth year Gryffindor called out to the completely full stands, "Unity house in purple and black lead by Susan Bones has an edge on all of the houses with Harry Potter as their seeker and some of the best Quidditch players from the other houses. Slytherin will have a hard time trying to beat this team. Professor McGonagall would like me to remind Professors Black and Lupin you still have detention until your godson graduates. Professor Dumbledore would like to thank Unity house for last weekend's Aloha dance. Now on with the game…"

Padma came into the common room about a week after Unity's win in Quidditch with the largest smile on her face.

"What's up with you, Padma?" Mandy asked passing Padma on her way out of the dorms.

"My boyfriend is coming to Hogwarts tomorrow!" Padma said.

"Congrats, wait he doesn't go here?" Hermione asked.

"No he…graduated last year."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," Mandy said, "I need to meet the boy who has made you so happy."

"He is so funny and has his own business that he owns with his brother. My sister and I re-meet them this summer and they just swept us off our feet." Padma said swooning.

"Well maybe you two should figure out what to go as for Halloween." Mandy said and gave her friend a hug.

"Will do, don't you have to get to a 'study session'?" Padma asked. Mandy looked at her watch and bid a hurried good-bye.

"Well I'm happy for you and can't wait to meet him." Hermione said with a strained smile.

"Now what is it, Hermes?" Padma asked sitting next to the girl who was slowly becoming her friend.

"It's nothing really." Hermione said.

"Right and I'm the queen of England, now out with it."

"Ok, I like someone but can't seem to get his attention and well I really want to go to the Halloween dance with him."

"Is it…"

"No… he is too much like my brother. It's…" Hermione whispered the name into Padma's ear.

"Him!"

Hermione nodded her head and said, "He's smart, funny, caring and someone I can see myself growing old with."

"I think we are going to need some help and I know just the girls." Padma said her eyes alight with delight. Later that night the girls convened into Hermione's and Pansy's room to plan out Hermione's plan of attack.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Ron asked from where he was playing himself in chess.

"They're having an orgy." Draco said dully from his place in front of the fireplace.

"Really?"

"Are you sure you're a red head and don't dye your hair?"

"Yep, my pubes are even red."

"TMI, _TMFI_," Blasie yelled from the corner where he was looking at the plans for the next dance.

"Gross, Ron do you not think before you speak?" Terry asked looking up from the book he was reading. Harry walked into the common room with a raised eyebrow at Terry's question.

"Did I miss something here?" Harry asked dropping his books next to the nearest chair and sat down.

"I'll sum it up for you; orgy, hair dye, pubes, TMI." Blasie said trying to scrub the image from his eyes.

"You used sarcasm on Ron didn't you, Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yes, your point is?"

"Did Hermione not tell you about using puns, sarcasm or anything that is a play on words, around Ron?"

"No, should she have?"

"Yes, just don't we think he dyes his hair."

"I asked him if he did."

"Oh he gave you the pubes answer did he?"

"You heard that one before?"

"Yes, he's used it on Neville."

"This is so not how to start the weekend." Blaise said flopping onto a couch.

"Here, here, it should be started with lots of alcohol and a good party that takes all weekend to get over from or still has you hungover on Monday." Draco said with a smirk.

"That is the only way to spend a weekend." Harry said with a smile and closed his eyes.

"Well, Slytherin is having a party tonight…"Blaise said pointedly at Draco. They had a quick conversation through eye contact.

Blaise turned back to the room with a smirk and asked, "So who is up for it?"

"YOU WANT TO GET INTO HIS PANTS!" Pansy shrieked in delight.

"I do not want to get into his pants and it's a good thing that we placed a silencing charm on the door." Hermione said.

"Right, well when did we want to get the ball rolling on this operation, Chimaera?" Pansy asked.

"Tonight" Padma said.

"Well we have our work cut out for us, if we are going to make it to the Slytherin party on time." Pansy said pulling out her wand.

"Is this all you have, Potter?" Draco asked pulling clothes from Harry's closet.

"Yes"

"God this looks like a whale wore it during mating season." Draco held up what use to be a blue shirt that Draco could barely stretch between his arms it was so large.

"Damn near close to the truth there." Harry said.

"Do you own anything that doesn't look worst then what Weasley wears?"

"Just my school clothes and knock it off with Ron's family. You try living in a family with five kids before you."

"There is seven of them, good god man."

"Now you understand why Ron dresses the way he does."

"I don't understand why you dress like this." Draco said flopping on to his bed in defeat.

"My aunt and uncle didn't buy me new clothes, they just give me cast offs of my cousin's."

"I'm gathering up Pansy and we are taking you shopping. You need to spend some of the cash you have on yourself. Has no one told you, you will come into a grater inheritance of money on your seventeenth birthday?"

"No, and how do you know this?"

"Potter, your family is the richest family in the wizarding world. My family comes in third behind Black and Potter. You are using your account your parents set up for your schooling. Welcome to the world of wealth."

"How much are we talking about?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Some where near or in the billions," Draco said sitting up to look at Harry.

"Oh my god, add in the Black family fortune once Sirius dies…" Harry said as his jaw dropped.

"Harry and Draco are you ready yet?" Blaise asked through the door.

"No, Potter doesn't have any clothes." Draco said.

"Put him in something of yours."

"Good idea is Boot and Weasley ready."

"Terry is having the same problem with Ron."

"We are so taking the Gryffindor's on a shopping spree this weekend." Draco said as he dug through his closet.

"Well I'm off to help Terry, good luck."

Harry sat still stunned at Draco's words of how wealth he really was. He snapped out of it when a pair of black leather pants hit him in the face fallowed by a hunter green muscle shirt and combat boots.

"What is all this?"

"Your outfit for the night now hurry up and change." Draco said pointing at the bathroom door. Harry grabbed his clothes and changed quickly per Draco. Taking a look at himself in the mirror and thought '_Damn I look good for once._'

"Are you done, Potter?" Draco asked banging on the door.

"Yes," Harry said opening the door.

"I'm good," Draco said with a smirk and with out any warning attacked Harry's head.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" Harry asked straitening his glasses.

"Trust me on this one," Draco said.

"Malfoy, what do you think I've been doing all night?"

"Come on the others are ready." Draco said and left their room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry asked himself and fallowed Draco.

"Pansy you are a genius with a wand!" Mandy said looking at Hermione.

"Naturally," Pansy said polishing her nails on her shirt.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked looking to each girls face.

"If this doesn't get his attention nothing will." Hannah said.

"Go take a look in a mirror," Padma said pointing to the bathroom. Hermione stood on shaky legs having been sitting for awhile and walked to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she saw herself dressed in a chocolate colored tube dress with black sued gauchos, and chocolate brown knee high boots. Her make-up was dark smoky eyes and dark red lips.

"I look hot." Hermione said tracing her face on the mirror.

"Come on Hermione, the boys have already left." Padma said poking her head into the bathroom.

"I'm coming," Hermione said leaving the bathroom.

"Welcome to the Snake Pit." Draco shouted over the music. Harry, Terry and Ron's eyes went wide at the sight of the Slytherin common room. Harry and Ron traded looks and were dragged into the insanity.

The Slytherin common room was enlarged to hold four platforms with a person or two dancing atop. Green, blue, and sliver lights danced a crossed the writhing bodies on the dance floor. The dance floor was over an actual a snake pit. To the back of the room was a full bar with several Alumni students severing up drinks. Draco showed the group up a flight of stairs to a lounge that had a very Moroccan feel to it with low to the ground table's chairs or pillows to relax on.

"This place is awesome." Terry said taking a seat on a pillow.

"Thanks well I'm off to find some entertainment for the night." Blasie said with a cheeky smile and left.

"Friday night has officially begun." Draco said to Harry as he walked over to the lounges bar.

"Its good to be young and beautiful," Pansy yelled to the girls from where they were dancing in the center of the dance floor.

"You can say that again." Mandy said and was pulled away to dance with a seventh year.

"I may be engaged but I'm not dead yet, come on Ron lets go find some girls to dance with." Terry said leaving with Ron to the dance floor.

"You and I alone again," Harry said toasting to Draco and taking a sip of his toxic green drink and sputtered,

"What the hell is this?"

"Absinthe or the green fairy," Draco said and asked with a smirk, "What you don't like it?"

"I don't drink much," Harry said setting the glass down.

"I've never seen such a pretty girl here before, what is your name beautiful?" Blasie whispered into the ear of a lone girl dancing in the middle of the floor and placed his hands on her waist.

"My name is Hermes." Hermione said.

"No, your name is Aphrodite." Blasie said and spun Hermione around.

"Blasie?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Hermione, well this is a pleasant surprise." Blasie said with a devilish smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I'll tell you once we get up to the lounge." Blasie said pulling Hermione through the crowd.

"…No, have you ever danced around naked singing to a song on the radio?" Harry asked.

"Yes, which do you like better beach or the mountains?" Draco asked.

"Beach, late nights or early mornings?"

"Late nights, enough of this lets go dance." Draco said and got up. He held out his hand to Harry and they left to dance the night away. They passed Blaise and some girl on their way to the dance floor.

"What did you mean down there on the dance floor?" Hermione asked turning to face Blasie.

"Hermione, I have had a crush on you since fourth year, after I saw you on the grand stairs looking like a princess. I knew in that moment that I wanted to get to know you not as a Gryffindor and know-it-all but as just Hermione Jane Granger." Blasie said and gave her hands that he was holding a kiss on the back of them.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"The war, I didn't want to show support for either side. By openly courting you I would have been marked a dead man in my house, or so I thought. In reality I might have helped my house mates join the right side. So Hermione Jane Granger will you have me?" Blasie said softly looking into her eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said almost shyly. Blaise placed a chased kiss upon her lips and said, "Thank you," Kissing her again deeply this time. Hermione warped her arms around his neck and was lost in the kiss.

"You know my middle name?"

"Yes, Hermione Jane." Blasie said kissing her forehead.

"Come on everyone!" Padma said running ahead of the group with her sister into the town of Hogsmeade. The Unity house made there way through the crowds of milling students to a bran new shop. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the store front.

_Weasley Wizard Wheezes_

"They are opening up a shop here?" Ron asked in amazement.

"It looks like it. Let's go in." Terry said from beside Hermione. The group made their way inside to find that this store was larger than the one in Diagon Alley. The group split up to meet up at the front desk where they found the Patil Twins snogging with two red heads.

"Well, that answers that question." Mandy said dryly setting her items down on the counter. The two sets of twins looked up at them. The Patil Twins gave the group sheepish smiles and hopped down from where they were sitting to snog their boyfriends.

"So how can we help you?" Fred said smoothing down his hair.

"When were you going to tell us that you were opening up a shop here in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"We sent Ginny a letter," George said

"Didn't you hear it from her?" Fred asked.

"No, school is a little different since we have gotten back from summer hols." Ron said.

"What do you mean by different?" George asked as Fred was called away to help a customer.

"We're in a new house at Hogwarts and we can sit where ever we want in the great hall during meals." Harry said with a smile as he saw Hermione nestle down into Blaise's arms as he wandered off to go find what trouble Draco was getting into.

"Maybe we should go back to school. It seams like it is more fun now." George said to the group.

"Oi what is this?" Fred asked as he came back and saw Hermione all cozy with Blaise.

"I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Blaise." Hermione said with a blush.

"How long has that been going on?" George asked.

"Just last night, you treat me as if I'm your little sister."

"You kind of are. Now Blaise you'll be given the talk when all the brothers are together." George said with an evil smile.

"Yes, sir," Blaise said with eyes wide.

"Now has anything happened on the ferret watch?" Fred asked.

"No, not yet what is the pool up to now?" Ron asked.

"What is ferret watch?" Blaise asked.

"It's a pool Fred and George started after the Cho incident. We, as in the house of Gryffindor, sat down one night and put together a list of likely people for Harry to hook up with. It had both men and women on it until recently when Harry came out, but at the top of the men's list has always been Draco. So we code named each and everyone person on the list like my sister Ginny was code named fireball, Draco's is ferret." Ron said.

"How do you get in on this pool?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"Well…" Fred started.

"There you are Harry," Draco said rounding a corner of the store.

"I was looking for you," Harry said with a smile.

"Well, let me go find Pansy and we can make you into the hottest person next to me, of course." Draco said with a smile.

"Of course," Harry said as he fallowed Draco to where Pansy was looking at prank pastries with Ron, Blasie and Hermione.

"Hey Pansy do you want to do a make over?" Draco asked bounding up to Pansy like a puppy dog.

"Who is it for?" Pansy asked.

"Harry and Ron," Draco smiled over at Ron who had gone white after hearing his name.

"Thank God, no offence boys but you two look like shit," Pansy said looking the boys over with a critical eye.

"How eloquent, Pansy?" Draco drawled.

"Why thank you; would you like to come a long Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"Someone needs to keep you two from buying them a complete wardrobe full of green and sliver for these two." Hermione said.

"That is where I take my exit, sorry boys but I've been with Draco and Pansy once before on a shopping spree and well I'll I have to say is good luck." Blasie said, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and hightailed it out of the store as fast as he could.

"He's no fun." Pansy pouted and steered the boys to the first store.

"So who are you going with to the dance?" Ron asked Harry three days after their adventure in shopping with Pansy and Draco.

"No one, would it be in bad taste to go as Voldemort?" Harry asked tapping his quill against his chin.

"Is this a trick question?" Ron asked confused. Hermione walked into the common room chatting with Blasie.

"Hermione, would it be in bad taste for me to go as Voldemort to the dance?" Harry asked.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Completely," Harry said.

"Yes it is in poor taste to go as him." Hermione said going blotchy.

"Do you need a Death Eater?" Blaise asked. Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Blaise asked.

"For encouraging him." Hermione said and stomped off to her room.

"Thanks a lot wonder boy." Blaise said and ran over to Hermione's door. Ron walked left the dorm still confused and passed Mandy, Padma, Hannah and Susan on his way out. Padma broke away from the group of girls to sit next to Harry.

"Hello, Harry," Padma said with a smile.

"Hi, Padma, so what are you and George going as for the dance?" Harry said turning to face her.

"Well we are going as the four seasons with my sister and Fred."

"That's cool, which season are you going to be?"

"That is a surprise. So what about you? Date? Costume?"

"I don't have a date and Hermione said no to my only idea."

"What was your idea?"

"Voldemort," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"Yes, now I'm at a blank."

"Well you could be prince charming to Hannah, Susan and Mandy?"

"Thanks for the idea but I don't want to give people the wrong impression." Harry said blushing.

"Wrong impression please there are betting pools all over the school wondering if you are gay or not." Padma said with a smirk.

"What!" Harry squawked.

"The largest pot right now from what I heard is in Slytherin house at one million, two hundred twenty-seven thousands, eight hundred thirty-two Galleons, seven Sickles, and twenty-eight Knuts."

"Just about my sexual orientation?"

"Yep, and well I lost money in my house betting pool."

"What do you mean?"

"There is an unwritten rule about betting pools about you, if you live or are good friends with him you can't get in because you'll know the out come before you let the cat out of the bag. I have to go Harry, I would ask Draco to the dance if it was me." Padma said with a wave and caught up with the other girls. Harry sat in a disbelief of what he was told for a great length of time. He was snapped out of his coma like state when Draco sat down next to him.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Draco asked.

"I think I will never look at the student body of Hogwarts the same way again." Harry said and placed his head in his hands.

"I haven't been able too since my third year when I couldn't sleep and wondered into the great hall at two in the morning to find an orgy going on hosted by the Weasley Twins." Draco said patting Harry on the back.

"I really did not need to know that." Harry mumbled into his hands and sat up.

"Well tell papa Draco what has your panties in a bunch."

"I'm not wearing any," Harry said with a cheeky smile.

"You digress,"

"Well Padma let me in that most of the school is betting on weather or not I'm gay."

"Really, you and I have another thing in common then."

"You too,"

"Me two,"

"Good God, ok another topic Halloween dance, who are you going with and what are you going as?"

"Well, I talked to Blaise who is still groveling at Hermione's door about your costume idea and I'm in agreement with Hermione that it would be in very poor taste. The funny thing is I could see your godfathers and the loon Dumbledore laughing at that."

"Now it's your turn to digress,"

"I'm going with no one but I have an idea for a costume if your intressted."

"Are you asking me to the dance Mr. Malfoy?"

"I think I am Mr. Potter," Draco got down on one knee and asked, "Will you Harry Potter go to the Halloween dance with me?"

Before Harry had a chance to answer Ron, Pansy and Terry walked into the room and stopped dead in their tracks at seeing the scene before them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron shouted.

"Yes," Harry said and left the room with out answering Ron's question. Draco smirked to the group and left to his room.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Terry asked confused. Pansy nodded her head and breezed by Blasie to get into her room. Terry and Ron took seats at the planning table as Terry conjured a bottle of whiskey.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Justin asked coming into the common room and seeing Ron and Terry with a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"We think that Draco just proposed to Harry." Ron said braking into tears.

"Hand over that bottle." Justin said taking a seat with Terry and Ron. Two bottles of whiskey, three bottles of vodka, and a half empty bottle of absinthe later saw the boys passed out on the floor from slipping from their chairs.

"Ron wake up!" Hermione yelled. Ron sat up smacking his head into the table with a loud thud.

"Ouch, what was that for Hermione?" Ron asked moving out from under the table.

"Why are you drunk?" Hermione said with her arms folded to resemble Molly Weasley.

"Draco proposed to Harry."

"What!"

"We saw Draco on bended knee and everything."

"Did you hear him ask Harry?"

"No, but Harry said yes!"

"I'm off to find Draco, love." Blaise said and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"I need a drink," Hermione said and sat down in a chair.

By the night of the Halloween dance the whole school knew about Draco's proposal but couldn't find Harry or Draco to confirm the rumor. Hermione was making last minute touches to the great hall when Harry walked in.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked the minute she saw him.

"I've been planning with Draco." Harry said with a bright smile.

"And you aren't including your friends in on the planning? You are a malicious boy you are, Harry." Hermione said and slapped his face. She left the great hall in a huff.

"What did I do?" Harry asked to no one as he rubbed his sore cheek. He left to go back to the common room to get dressed.

"Are you ready to rock Hogwarts?" the lead singer of the Enchanting Toads the hottest band in the wizarding world at the moment. The screams of the students shook dust from the highest rafters in Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were dancing in the middle of the crowed. Harry was dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter in hooker make-up, purple vest like corset, Speedos, fishnets, and black platform pumps. His hair had been primed to look like an afro. Draco was in gold short-shorts and gold boxing shoes. He had been given a fake tan and his hair had been cut in a bowl cut.

After a few songs they took a brake to stand off to the side in the great hall when Hermione and Blaise came up to them. Hermione was dressed as Tinker bell in a green halter top, skirt and kitten heels. Her hair was magically shorten and had green streaks in it. Blaise was dressed as Peter Pan in an Army green tunic, dark green tights, and brown male dance shoes.

"Nice look, Blaise." Draco said trying hard not to laugh at his friend's costume.

"Shut it, Draco." Blaise said through his teeth.

"You look great, Honey." Hermione said.

"You look amazing Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks about this afternoon, I'm sorry. Draco set me straight after he saw your face." Hermione said going red.

"It's ok, we aren't even dating." Harry said.

"Who thought of your costume idea?"

"Surprisingly Draco,"

"How do you know of The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Hermione asked shocked.

"My cousin who lives in America took me to go see it at a midnight showing, when I was visiting right after the Quidditch World Cup." Draco said.

"You got to go to a midnight showing, not fair!" Hermione said and pouted.

"You're a Rocky Horror fan?" Draco asked.

"Yes,"

"Who thought of your costumes, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I did, after that day when you asked about your first idea." Hermione said with an evil grin as Ron walked up dressed as a Roman legionnaire.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Blasie asked.

"Mark Antony," Ron said with a bow.

"Where's Cleopatra?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"She's dancing with Creaser." Ron said dead-paned. Just then Terry and Pansy walked up to the group. Terry was dressed the same as Ron except he wore a red cape. Pansy had dyed her bland hair to black and straighten it. She wore a white linen dress with gold and amethyst headdress, necklace, armlet, and anklet.

"Wow, Pansy." Draco said and kissed his friend on the cheek.

"Thanks Draco." Pansy said.

"What made you come up with this idea?" Hermione asked as Blasie and Harry went off to get drinks.

"The whole school knows Terry is off limits and Ron asked me to go with him back at the Snake Pit, so Terry came up with the idea of the three of us going together as one of the most famous love triangles in the world." Pansy said. The group was soon joined by the rest of the house except for Padma. Hannah, Mandy, and Susan all went as Disney Princesses. Hannah was Sleeping Beauty. Mandy as Cinderella and she had real glass slippers. Susan went as Snow White. Their Prince charming was Justin. He was dressed to the nines with tights. Which Blaise looked relived that he also wasn't suffering in the dratted things.

The group found a table near the stage where they could watch the show and claimed it as theirs, making sure to leave four empty chairs for Padma. Most of the night people came and went telling the group about how good the dance was. Padma and her group showed up around ten to show off their costumes. Padma was dress in a white dress that had the look of real snow; her hair was a mass of icicles. George was dressed in gold silk shirt that looked like a summer sun with black pants. His face had been decorated with gold foil. Parvati wore a dress of real spring flowers. Fred was dressed in black pants and had a shoulder strap of fall leaves that were also weaved into his hair. They didn't stay long as there was more dancing to do.

Near the end of the night found Harry, Pansy, Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione dancing atop their table unable to hear Professor McGonagall yell at them to get off the table. The dance ended with a fireworks display set off by the Weasley Twins. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry gently on the mouth. Draco gave Harry a quick smile and hopped down off the table leaving the Great Hall.


	5. The Leprechauns

**_AN: I'M BACK! A nice long chapter (11 pages) for everyone. _**

**_Well the main reasons I haven written in such a long time is: _**

**_#1: Writters Block, _**

**_#2: I didn't want to write, _**

**_#3: A new plot took hold of my brain and last but not lest _**

**_#4: I was writting or trying to write a new chapter to my xXx (the movie) story for a friend of mine (If anyone wants to read it just e-mail me with xXx story in subject.) _**

**_I'll tell you this right now my next 2-4 chapters should be up quickly. I want to finish this story by my birthday on 08/10/06. So I can put up the story I was talking about in #3. Well, on with the new chapter!_**

**_PS: The leprechauns molesting the shoelaces bit, I did not come up with a very funny writter here at Fanfiction dot net by the name of Reshima Skynight go read their story A Beautiful Disaster for the whole leprechauns molesting the shoelaces bit. Quite funny comming from a drunk Draco. Tell them Lady Slone sent ya. Now truely on with the story._**_

* * *

I won't bore you with the details of dad and father spending the month of November flirting one day and then playing cold the next with each other. Which from Aunt Hermione and Pansy made them almost kill the two of them off. Let's see oh yes, it gets quite interesting in the three weeks leading up to Christmas brake. Ah, let's re-enter the story the morning of Grandpa's appointment to Minister of Magic, December first…_

Unity house was sitting at the Slytherin table as Ginny Weasley ran up to Unity house with the Daily Prophet in her hands.

"You'll never believe this!" Ginny Weasley yelled holding out the paper to Hermione. Hermione scanned the front page quickly and turned her head in disbelief towards Ginny.

"What is it?" Draco asked trying to look around Hermione's hair that was pretty bushy that morning.

"_Last night Arthur Weasley was voted in as Minister of Magic after the death of Minister Fudge earlier that day. Arthur and his wife Molly were extremely shocked after finding out sorsecs told us, as we were unable to get an interview with the new minister. The new minister had seven children: Their oldest Bill works for Gringotts and was married to Fleur Delacourt earlier this summer, Charlie works overseas in Romania with the dragon colonies, Percy was killed this summer along with many other ministry workers during the battle for the M.O.M, Fred and George own and run a quite a joke shop in Diagon Ally and Hogsmead, and their youngest children Ronald and Ginevra are attending Hogwarts. Respectful each is in six and fifth years in Gryffindor House. Ron is friends with Harry Potter…"_ Hermione read with eyes wide.

Harry stood up with glass raised and said,"To Hogwarts newest celebrities." The rest of Unity house stood up and toasted Ron and Ginny. The rest of the school was a buzz with gossip most of the week about the shocking news.

Ron rushed into the common room last Thursday afternoon with rips and lip gloss smears on his clothes. Falling into a chair near the fireplace and said, "Harry, I'm sorry for anything I said about having your fame. I don't want it take it back."

"Welcome to my world. How did you rip your robe?" Harry asked over the top of his charms book.

"I got ambushed on the way back from Hagrid's class by a group of fifth and sixth year Hufflepuffs, Slytherin's and Ravenclaws. Bloody hell, they got my books." Ron bemoaned and threw his arm over his eyes dramatically.

"Drama Queen," Harry muttered under his breath as Hermione and Draco came running in with Ginny in their arms.

"What the hell?" Pansy said walking out of her room upon seeing Hermione and Draco breathing heavy.

"Ginny was ambushed." Hermione huffed out and placed her head between her knees.

"Hermione stand up straight you're closing your lungs off." Harry said still working on his charms homework.

"Does this not bother you Harry that Ron's little sister was ambushed?" Hermione asked stand up to her full height.

"Yes, it does bother me but I'm glad the spot light is on someone else for a change." Harry said.

"You're heartless you know that Harry Potter." Hermione said and stomped off to her room.

"No, if I was heartless I would have let Voldemort kill me." Harry muttered. Pansy took a seat next to Harry and snorted at Harry's comment. Draco raised one elegant eyebrow in question and sat on the other side of Harry.

Harry looked up from his work and sighed, "I guess I'm done with my homework for the night. What is up with the Slytherin sandwich?"

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked looking over Harry's homework.

"I don't know, but you are on my left Pansy and Draco is on my right equals a Slytherin sandwich." Harry said handing his homework to Pansy. Pansy was as good as Hermione if not better in Charms.

"I don't know I know you were working on Charms and I wanted to know if you needed help." Pansy said reading over the essay.

"Favorite place on the couch," Draco said sounding lame, "I'm going to go. I'll talk to you two later." Draco left the common room running into Blaise and Padma.

"Watch where you're going mate," Blaise said steadying Draco on his feet. Draco nodded and darted out of the way.

"What is up with him?" Blasie asked pointing to Ron who still sat with his arm flung over his eyes dramatically.

"He's not taking his fame very well." Harry said getting up and left for his room to put his books away. By the time he got back Blaise and Pansy had their heads together over Harry's Charm's essay. Ginny was sitting with Hermione at the planning table that had the early plans for New Years Eve dance spread across it. Ginny's eyes lit up with mischief when she saw Harry from across the room.

"Oh, Harry, my knight in shining armor, you'll walk me to my classes tomorrow won't you?" Ginny said with puppy dog eyes.

"He will not." Draco said from the other couch.

"Jealous much, Draco?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Me jealous? In your dreams, Red." Draco said with a wave of his hand. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to look back at Harry to find him gone. She scanned the common room and found him with Blaise and Pansy.

"She's coming…"Terry said excitedly as he ran into the room from the rest of the school while clutching a letter.

"Who's coming, Terry?" Harry asked looking up from where he was on the couch.

"My Heiress, she comes this weekend." Terry said as if he was on cloud nine.

"What is her name?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know we are meeting for the first time this weekend." Terry said with a smile.

"How can you stand marrying someone you don't know?" Harry asked.

"It's tradition, Harry."

"I know that but this seems like something the Slytherin's would do. Sorry guys." Harry said. The three Slytherin's just waved him off.

"Most pure blood families do." Terry said. Terry then spent the rest of the night telling the history behind arranged marriages which only Hermione was paying any attention to.

The next morning after many arguments against this by Hermione, Harry Flooed Dumbledore's office and said, "Professor Dumbledore, Unity house is skipping classes for the day and so is Ginny Weasley. See you on Monday."

"We can't just skip class today what if Professor Elixir gives a pop quiz or Remus and Sirius do something important?" Hermione said franticly.

"Hermione, breathe and drink this." Pansy said pushing a glass into the girl's hands. Hermione drank the contents in one shot and coughed.

"What the hell was in this?" Hermione croaked out clutching her throat.

"A little bit of this and a bit of that." Pansy said with a shrug and continued to make up her special punch. The rest of the day was spent drinking Pansy's punch and chatting about the recent turn of events and teasing Ginny and Ron to no end. By noon most of the house was pretty much sloshed and ready to start some craziness.

"So what shall we do? Turn a stair case into a water slide? Why don't we turn the school into a water park?" Hermione said really fast as she gets really hyper when she is drunk.

"Jello, we must use Jello." Terry said standing atop of the couch before he fell from grace or just from the couch. The house planned until late in the afternoon when the newly appointed minister and first lady walked in with Dumbledore.

"Hullo mum," Ginny slurred and staggered to give her parents a hug.

"What is going on here?" Molly said looking at her only daughter sway on her feet, "Are you drunk, Ginevra?" Ginny took a seat at her parent's feet laughing hysterically.

"Harry, get them off!" Hermione said shaking her feet.

"Get what off?" Harry asked confused.

"The leprechauns they are molesting my shoelaces!" Hermione said pointing down at her feet in which she didn't have shoes on.

"Hermione I think you've had enough to drink." Harry said gently and having Hermione sit down.

"What is going on here, Dumbledore?" Molly yelled.

"Molly, I'll explain to you and Arthur up in my office what is going on here, if you would just follow me." Dumbledore said steering the minister and first lady out of the Unity common room.

Moments later Sirius and Remus came bounding into the room and stopped dead in their tracks at seeing Harry and Draco doing a strip teases in front of the female population of Unity house. While the rest of the guys sat drinking in a corner.

"Hi Sirius," Harry said as he waved and went back to grinding on Draco.

"Should we intervene?" Remus asked with his eyes on the boys and not getting any responds from his partner turned to see him stuffing a twenty in Draco's hot pink g-string.

"EUGENE SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Remus yelled crossing the room and dragging Sirius away from the table.

"EUGENE!" thirteen voices cried out looking shocked.

"Remus, why did you have to use my full name?" Sirius said.

"Answer my question." Remus said with his arms folded crossed his chest.

"I was putting a twenty into Draco's pretty pink g-string." Sirius said with puppy dog eyes.

"That's why. Now, all of you off to bed," Remus said helping everyone off to bed and dragged Sirius off to their rooms.

The school awoken Saturday morning to the moans and groans of Unity house walking into the Great Hall. The whole house including Ginny held their heads in their hands as they tried to eat something before they had to deal with Molly Weasley before they were allowed to go to Hogsmead.

"I give up," Draco said setting his head down on Gryffindor table. The rest of Unity did the same with an all mighty thud. The younger students turned their heads to see where the sound had come from. Shrugging their shoulders, they returned to eating their breakfast.

The Great Hall slowly emptied out of students off to enjoy their weekend as Molly Weasley came marching up to her children and seraget children.

"What were you thinking? Missing classes and drinking. Ginevra you're not even old enough to drink. The rest of you what would your parents say if they saw you yesterday?" Molly fumed.

"You didn't drink enough." Draco whispered.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley," Draco said with a smile after lifting his head off the table.

"Good now all of you off to Hogsmead. Ginevra and Ron stay here. " Molly said with a flick of her wrist.

The group marched off to Hogsmead and split up but sooner rather than later found themselves in the Three Broomsticks.

"My aching head," Harry said rubbing his temples.

"Same here," Draco said.

"Is that Gabrelle Delacour sitting down with Terry?" Padma asked. Harry and Hermione turned their heads to look at the table just under the window.

"Yes, that's Gabrelle Delacour," Harry said.

"Terry is going to be Ron and Ginny's brother in-law?" Hermione asked each other.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"Gabrelle is my Step-sister." Fleur said glowing.

"You're back," Hermione said giving the French girl a hug and kisses on her cheeks.

"Oui, Bill and I came home after hearing ze good news." Fleur said taking an empty seat.

"How is it that she is an heiress?" Harry asked.

"Her mother is a countess in France, I'm not her daughter yet she has treated me as such, so when Camille dies Gabby will become Countess Camille Gabrelle A'marie Fauve Delacour-Roux." Fleur said.

"I see so Terry will take on the name of Roux?" Hermione questioned.

"Oui that is what they are discussing now."

The group watched as the lawyers argued in favor of their client. During this time Ron and Ginny found their friends.

"What did Molly want?" Fleur asked being the first to turn away from the scene.

"You're home!" Ginny said as she gave her sister-in-law a hug. She took an empty seat next to Hermione.

"Welcome home Fleur." Ron said and gave her a hug as well and then took the last seat next to Pansy.

"So what did we miss as our mother yelled at us some more and then told us we have to go to the Inaugural ball to be held on Christmas Eve?" Ginny asked.

"You're about to become the step-brother/sister-in-law to a countess, Terry will be related to you by marriage, and Inaugural ball?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you all are invited as well and what is this about Terry?" Ginny asked. The group pointed to the window seat.

"Is that Gabby?" Ron asked.

"Hey guys," Fred said as he and George showed up.

"Hey you," Padma said standing up to give Fred a kiss. The twins took their seats with their girlfriends on their laps.

"So how is everyone dealing with the newest shock to the family?" George asked.

"Oh I don't know Ron was being a drama queen on Thursday night." Harry said smirking over at Ron.

"I was not being a drama queen; I had just been molested by ten girls." Ron said with a huff.

"You were so being a drama queen." Draco said.

"You should know Draco that's normally your M.O." Pansy said putting her hand on Ron shoulder and whispered in Ron's ear, "But you could have taken it better."

"Brat," Ron whispered back and kissed her cheek.

"I resent that remark, Pansy." Draco said.

"You would Draco," Pansy said.

"Ok, kids back to the topic at hand. We all know that Malfoy is a Drama Queen." George said.

"The school has gone insane." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Both Ron and I got ambushed on our way back from classes on Thursday so we skipped classes on Friday and got pissed." Ginny said.

"Oh, that's why mum looked ready to kill last night after visiting you two." George said with a laugh.

"Piss off, George." Ron said.

"So, Ginny what are you wearing to ze Inaugural ball?" Fleur asked defusing the fight begging to brew.

"I don't know, I only have a few weeks to find a dress…" Ginny started to hyperventilate thinking about it.

"Nice going Fleur," Hermione said shoving Ginny's head down.

"I am sorry I did not know that she would do that." Fleur said trying to help.

"Move over," Pansy said moving to take hold of Ginny's shirt and slapping her.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked dazed and rubbing her sore cheek.

"My job here is through." Pansy said dusting her hands off and taking her seat.

"You freaked out about trying to find a dress for the Inaugural ball," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, I have to go find a dress!" Ginny said standing up and knocking over her chair.

"I think zat is our cue ladies." Fleur said taking Ginny's arm and leading her out of the pub. The other girls followed soon after.

"Women," The boys said out of hearing range of the girls.

_The boys spent most of the afternoon shooting the breeze, until Grandma dragged all of them off to get fitted for dress robes. Oh the bitching and moaning coming from Dad and Uncle Ron were classic. The weeks leading up to Christmas Eve were uneventful except for Aunt Gabby and Uncle Terry announced the date of their wedding, more on that later and the hell of trying to find dates to the ball. Now the day before Christmas Eve is where will pick up the story…_

"Each of you will walk down the grand staircase as your name is called from the eldest child down to the youngest before the minister and his wife will make an entrance," The master of ceremonies said who looked like an over grown stork eyed the Weasley children with distaste, "Now lets try this shall we children."

"Who is he calling children?" Charlie whispered loud enough so the group could hear.

"Those two," Ginny pointed to the twins as they were trying to sweet talk the master of ceremonies into eating a cake, but wasn't working.

"I'm going to deck Harry for not going through this hell with us." Ron said.

"Oh please you think Draco is giving him any leeway tonight?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, whatever he is doing has to be better than going through all this crap." Ron said.

"I want to see you try having dinner with Narcissa." Pansy said.

"What?" Ron yelped.

"Ronald Weasley we don't yelp." The master of ceremonies yelled.

"Sorry sir," Ron said going red.

"I love it when you go red." Pansy whispered seductively.

"Really," Ron whispered back.

"Yes, it just makes me drool every time I see you blush." Pansy said and nibbled on Ron's ear.

"Miss Parkinson and Ronald are you two through with your snogging so you can rejoin the group." The master of ceremonies said ready to kill.

"Look sir, it's almost going on eleven at night all we are going to do is walk down the stairs when our names are called. We get it can we leave?" Charlie asked.

"No, no, no, we still have to go over the dancing, the sitting arrangements, and run through it." The master of ceremonies yelled.

_In the end they are kept there until three in the morning going over everything until Uncle Fred threw a hex at the master of ceremonies while he was dealing with that The Weasley's left to go home. My poor Aunts only got four hours of sleep when Grandma got them up to get their hair and make-up done for the day. Grandpa looked amazing in the traditional gold and sliver_ _Inaugural robes as he was sworn in by Dumbledore. The Masquerade Ball that night went off without a hitch, everyone looked amazing._

"Mr. Fred Weasley and Miss Padma Patil," The master of ceremonies called out as Fred and Padma made their way down the stairs. Fred was dress as all the men were in black dress robes and black and gold masks.

Padma was dressed in a strapless floor length white satin dress with a black satin bow detail on the dress. Her hair was done in a French twist with the top pieces of hair were curled into soft curls. Her mask was cream with spots of pastel colors and a lace overlay. Her makeup was natural with deep red lips, which all of the girls had gone with. She had simple diamonds studs to finish off the look.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Pansy Parkinson,"

Pansy was dressed in a simple cream strapless princess style dress in satin and tulle. Her hair and make up were as simple as her dress with her hair up in a braided bun. Her mask was the most opulent part of her outfit in cream satin, gold lace and diamonds. She also wore diamonds studs in her ears as well. Her shoes were forty style heels that she and the other girls had fought over until they found anther store with the same shoes.

"Miss Ginevera Weasley and Mr. Neville Longbottom,"

Ginny was dressed in the brightest of the four girls that had to walk down the stairs. Her dress was strapless like the others with white luster satin, embroidery, pearl & crystal beading, sequins, lace-up corset back, semi-cathedral train, train inset and bodice band in burgundy. Her hair was in two braided buns so that her cream satin, burgundy, lace over lay and peacock feather mask could tie in back of her head.

Ron, Pansy, Ginny and Neville were lucky enough to be sitting with Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Draco.

"You guys look amazing," Hermione said.

"You do too Hermes." Pansy said.

Hermione was dressed in a white satin sleeveless dress with no adornments in the dress. Her hair was just as simple as her dress it was up in a half bun and the rest of her hair was curled into soft curls. Her mask was a splash of colors with red, blue, purple and gold on cream satin.

"I'm kind of sad that they spared the house out over the ballroom." Hermione said while looking around the gold, sliver and purple ball room. The tables were coved in sliver and gold with purple roses and candles. The group at table five told jokes and listened to Ginny, Ron and Pansy bitch about the night before. Neville left right after dinner per his grandmother's orders.

"Hey everyone," Mandy said taking Neville's empty seat.

Mandy was dressed in a traditional flamenco costume. Her hair had been pulled back into two buns rest at the nape of her neck. Her mask was red and gold with a red satin ribbon tied in the back of her head.

"You look awesome, Mandy." Ginny said.

"Thanks my aunt sent it to me for an early Christmas present." Mandy said getting up and doing a little twirl. In the end Unity house gathered around table five and chatted for a while until Pansy exclaimed, "What are we doing just sitting here? Let's go dance."

"Harry could you wait for a moment?" Draco asked as the rest of the teenagers left for the dance floor.

"Sure what's up, Draco?" Harry asked.

"When we go back to school for the new term, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Draco asked looking at his hands.

"I would love to, Draco." Harry said with a shy smile.

"You would?" Draco looking shocked.

"Yes, Dray," Harry said.

"Don't call me Dray!" Draco said with a goofy smile.

"Whatever, Dray, let's go dance," Harry said and took Draco's hand leading them to their friends. They danced the night away in the pale moonlight that lit the dance floor.

* * *

AN:To see pictures of what each girl from Unity house looked like at the ball justgot to photobucket dot com and look them up under Harry Potter. It should work.


	6. The Eye of the Storm

**AN: **Hi it's me, I know three months ago I updated this thing and here I am doing it again. I blame college, my parents and life in general as to why this wasn't up sooner. Writers Block also had a part to play but the joys of the next two chapters are mostly written on papper and have been for eight months. I've been writting to get up to these next two chapters. evil laugh coughs Anyways...Thank you's: I want to thank many of you who have reviwed in the last week to get my butt in gear. Well I can't thank each of you name by name the powers that be don't like it when you do it. So **THANK YOU 4 YOUR SUPPORT! **

This isn't my only story I'm working on. I have a xXx the movie storythat I have beenwritting for a friend for the past two years. This one and another Harry Potter story that I will be posting as a birthday present for myself. So now you know why my writting is so slow.

Now that I've board you to sleep on with the chapter...

**PS: My Parents have been married 24 years today. So a small presnt for them that they will most likly never see.**

_

* * *

Well, my fathers had their date which it was really kind a cute with Dad being really nervous and father being very unlike himself. In the end had Dad cover in pasta and father cover in wine laughing up to the castle late in the afternoon. _

_Word quickly got around school about Harry and Draco's romance, well the fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin got worst until the Prince… I mean Dumbledore said he would expel anyone caught fighting. Their first outing in "public" a.k.a school dance came with the sweetheart dance on Valentines Day, with Draco in sliver robes and Harry in gold made quite an entrance that night. Within a few weeks the rest of the school got use to the two of them together. _

_The Weasley Twin's betting pool was won by Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang, and Katie Bell, which Harry was embarrassed and Draco livid enough to not think before trying to pull a prank on the Weasley Twins. The prank backfired on Draco making him sit through the closing feast with a Mohawk of red and gold in honor of Gryffindor wining the house cup, again. The last day of school…_

"Draco, would you stop trying to devour Harry. You'll see him in three days." Pansy said in the arms of Ron. Takeing no notice of Pansy the two boys kept on kissing with Harry's back to the train.

"Hermione, can you do anything about those two?" Pansy said jabbing her thumb twords the boys. Hermione rolled her eyes at the retreting backs of Pansy and Ron. Stalking over to the two boys, Hermion yelled, "Quidditch is canncled next year and Dolce & Gabbana is no longer making clothes."

"What?" Both boys tore their mouths away from each other to yell.

"Just kidding but you might want to get on the train." Hermione said and got on herself. It took Harry and Draco ten minutes to get to the compartment that their friends were sharing.

"Took you long enough," Terry said.

"Sorry," Harry said meekly and took a seat on his boyfriend's lap.

"It's fine now in three days we leave for Italy right?" Terry asked.

"Yes, we'll be spending the month of July travleing around Italy before we go to Paris for your weding. Then the month of August we will be sailing around the Mediterranean, while you are in Athens on your Honeymoon." Hermione said. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about the wedding or not talking as the case of Harry and Draco. Who were tired from the night before…

"Draco, Harry it's time to get up, we're at the train station in London." Hermione said softly and shook the two boys awake.

"Already," Harry questioned.

"Yes, already love." Draco whispered with just a hint of disappointment. They left the train in search of their families. Remus and Sirius were standing near Narcissa waiting for them.

"Three days," Harry said.

"Seventy-two hours," Draco said.

"Four thousand three hundred twenty minutes," Harry said.

"Three long days," Draco said turning to Harry and pushed him up against the train to ravish his mouth.

"Well, look at that," Narcissa said pointing to the two boys. Remus and Sirius looked over to where Narcissa was pointing to Draco and Harry.

"How many points did we have to take away from those two?" Sirius asked.

"How long has this been going on?" Narcissa said with her hands on her hips.

"Umm…Since we got back from Christmas brake, Cissy," Sirius said.

"You didn't tell me! I should hex you to Mars and back, Eugene Sirius Black." Narcissa said.

"Cissy, Not the full name," Sirius begged.

"Yes, the full name Eugene," Narcissa said, "I'm going to need to start making wedding plans for them for next year."

"What why?" Sirius and Remus asked.

"Come on Draco has never introduced me to any of his prospects before going for them. This prospect he is very serious about and by the looks of things Harry's pretty serious about him too." Narcissa said with a smirk.

"I wonder how the two of them are going to take the news, of our change of plans for the summer." Remus asked.

"I guess we need to go," Harry whispered snuggling into Draco's arms more.

"Three days is way too long, I'm going to be sleeping like shit for the next three nights." Draco said, "Want a ride?"

"In public, Draco? I didn't know you were so kinky." Harry said with a smile.

"Brat," Draco said lovingly, "Have you never had a piggy back ride?"

"No," Harry said.

"Well climb on my back," Draco said crouching down. Harry got on and was whisked away to where their family was standing. Draco set Harry down in front Sirius and Remus.

"Hello, Draco and Harry," Narcissa said.

"Hello mum," Draco said giving his mother a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said shaking her hand.

"Call me mum, Harry." Narcissa said with a smirk.

"Would you mind if I just called you Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"Not at all just don't call me Mrs. Malfoy, I'm no longer married to that…I forget myself, please forgive me." Narcissa said.

"Well, we have some good news and some bad news, Harry." Remus said.

"What is it?" Harry asked with nervousness.

"Well bad news is The Den isn't finished yet, good news is Narcissa has kindly agreed to house us until we go to Italy." Sirius said.

"You get to see the manor," Draco said picking up Harry and swinging him in circles.

"Come on you two let's go home." Narcissa said holding out a necklace with the Malfoy crest upon the locket. Everyone touched the chain and was in front of a grand brick English manor house with Ivy covering a wall on the right. A house elf stood at the door ushering the weary travelers in. The house elf took the boys things before they could blink. Narcissa and Draco led the group to a sitting room where tea and a banner with the words _'Welcome Home Draco and Harry'_ were waiting for them.

"It's good to be home," Draco said flopping onto his favorite couch and pulling Harry down on to his lap. Narcissa raised her eyebrows to Sirius and Remus, whom just smiled back at her.

Narcissa grilled both boys on their school year and how they became a couple. The story of their first date had her in tears. Remus added in the times he caught them ditching classes to snog. Harry and Draco were red from embarrassment.

"Don't we all need to get ready for dinner?" Draco asked standing up quickly.

"Drat, it's our turn this year," Narcissa said quickly leaving the room for the kitchen.

"That tradition is still going on?" Sirius said fallowing his cousin to the kitchen.

"What tradition?" Remus said fallowing his boyfriend.

"What he said," Harry said turning to Draco.

"I'll tell you on the way up," Draco said taking Harry's hand.

"Aunt, Uncle, I would like you to met Hermione Granger and her parents, Doctor Jane Granger and Doctor Basil Timothy Granger." Blaise said introducing his Aunt Sana and Uncle Gino to the Granger's.

"It's very nice to meet you Doctors and Hermione. Blaise has told us all about you." Sana said leading them into a sitting room. The Granger took a couch across from Sana and Gino. Hermione and Blaise took a love seat to the left of the group facing the fireplace.

"Ah, Tink good girl," Sana said seeing the house elf come in with the tea tray.

"What is Tink?" Basil Granger asked looking like Arthur Weasley does when he gets a new muggle invention.

"Mum, Dad that is a house elf. They work at Hogwarts or for old wizarding families and can pop up any where they are needed." Hermione said softly.

"Very good, Miss Granger," Gino said with a thick Italian accent.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said.

"That's our Hermione for you. Quick as a whip," Basil said giving his only daughter a smile.

"That she is, Blaise has told me she is first in her class, how do you do it, Hermione? With the adventures you have been on with Harry Potter." Sana asked politely with a dash of superiority.

"Easy, unlike my two friends I do my homework the day it's given to me instead of cramming the night before. As you have said the adventures have helped me stay on task through out my schooling." Hermione said with an edge to her tone.

"She is remarkably bright, Aunt. She has helped me even raise my grades a bit." Blaise said putting an arm around Hermione.

"We should be getting ready for dinner at The Malfoy's." Sana said stiffly.

"Very well Aunt I'll show where The Granger Family can get ready," Blaise said standing up.

"I need to speak with you, Blaise," Gino said snapping his fingers to have Tink appear, "Tink would you take the good Doctors and Miss Granger to where they can change and stay to help Doctor and Miss Granger if they need any."

The house elf bowed and tugged on Hermione's hand. The Granger's fallowed the elf out of the room leaving Blaise and his uncle, as his aunt had left with the Grangers to change.

"What are your intentions towards Hermione?" Gino asked.

"I want to marry her, I want her as the mother to my children, and I want to grow old and gray with her." Blaise said with a sigh.

"I thought so. Your aunt doesn't approve of her because of her being a muggle born."

"I know she doesn't. That is why I wanted her to meet Hermione and her parents. She is such a bright girl who once you get past her exterior of bookworm you'll see a woman that is welling to give her own life to protect another. She almost had to do just that for Harry. Uncle give your blessing, I'll continue this with or with out you approval. I'm in love with her." Blaise said.

"You have my blessing, Blaise. She'll be able to keep your mother in line when she gets back from her newest marriage." Gino said with an indulgent smile.

"That she will, oh I forgot to tell you, Hermione's right hook…watch out for it." Blaise said with a cheeky grin and left to get ready.

"Oh she'll do just fine," Gino said with a rueful smile.

"What tradition is this?" Harry asked flopping onto Draco's bed. Draco's room was painted in blues and greens it has an airy feel with his window opening to look over a pond and in the distance you could see the Quidditch pitch.

"It's a dinner celebrating the birthdays that happened over the school year and welcoming Pansy, Blaise, Nott, Golye, Crabbe and myself home. It's been going on since the turn of the century. Each year it's at a different home, it was going to be at Nott's home this year but with what happened last summer…So what to put you in?" Draco said tapping his chin and pulling out robes, pants and dress shirts.

"Is this a dress robe dinner?" Harry asked horror struck.

"No, try this on," Draco said shoving a midnight blue robe with out selves, a dress shirt of the same color and black dress pants. Harry putting on the clothes diligently as Draco got ready beside him.

"Prefect Harry, I'm glad the sleeveless robes came into style in time for summer." Draco said fixing Harry's hair.

"No, wonder you are Pansy's best friend." Harry said batting Draco's hands away.

"Cute, Potter," Draco said as there was a knock on the door and Narcissa poked her head in and said, "The Zabini's are here a long with The Granger's."

"Alright mum, we'll be right behind you." Draco said while placing the lord of the manor ring on his right hand. Taking Harry's hand in his left one, Draco led the way to the grand stairs leading to the foyer, where Blaise and Hermione waited with their family.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione said hugging her friend.

"The Den isn't ready, so Narcissa graciously is letting me, Sirius, and Remus stay here until our trip." Harry said.

"Harry, it is, 'Sirius, Remus and I. Not, me, Sirius, and Remus," Draco says to Harry as Pansy and her family enter the foyer. Pansy moved to where the young adults where standing after saying her hello's to the adults.

"Hello again everyone, I'm surprised to see Blaise dragged you here, Hermione." Pansy said.

"Well, when you are asked to meet the boy's family, you just go a long with what they ask you." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Isn't that the truth, what are you doing here, Harry? I thought you'd be moping around your house by now." Pansy said.

"Change of plans," Harry said with a shrug.

"So where is Ron?" Draco asked.

"With his family, he has to do some government dinners with his parents before we leave." Pansy said.

"I'm so glad I'm not him right now." Harry said. The confirmation was heard around the small group. The students talked about their up coming trip in Italy.

"So Narcissa, when are you going to start looking for a respectable young lady for Draco?" Cashlin Parkinson asked sipping a glass of white wine.

"He is lord of the manor now Cashlin, he will chose his own bride." Narcissa said lightly.

"Aren't you going to nip this thing with Mr. Potter in the bud, before next summer?"

"As I said before Cashlin, he will choose whom ever he pleases to spend the rest of his life with." Narcissa said with a bite to her words.

"Dinner is served," a house elf says to the group.

_The rest of the night is boring, with Cashlin Parkinson telling Narcissa all about the girls on the continent that would be a good match for Draco. She even gave tips to Sirius and Remus whom to look for Harry. Until Sirius lost his cool half way through dinner and bit Cashlin's head off. I wish I could have been there to see it. It's not the same watching something in a Pensive. Cashlin and Pansy left quickly after that but Pansy was back a few moments later with her things to spend the night…_

"Another tradition," Harry asked Draco.

"Yep, Pansy and I have been doing it since we were kids. Blaise are you staying?" Draco asked his friend.

"Miss a Malfoy sleepover, never!" Blaise said.

"Hermione why don't you stay as well," Pansy said.

"I second that," Draco said.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione questioned her parents.

"Go ahead honey; we'll meet you for lunch at the house tomorrow. The day before you leave we will need to go shopping for the summer." Jane Granger said kissing Hermione's forehead. Hermione went home and was back before anyone could move.

_The next day found Harry and Draco doing homework and relaxing around the Quidditch Pitch. The adults told many stories of their own summer holidays, which had booth boys in stitches. Summer moved by with a slow pace with the kids being reunited on the first of July in Naples, Italy. They moved through Italy at a sedate pace seeing all that Italy had to offer. Stopping in Florence for a week the kids along with Remus, Sirius and Narcissa, went shopping for Harry's birthday which they would celebrate in Verona at the Malfoy estate. _

"That's the Duomo; a church that was finished in 1367, but was truly finished in 1436 after the dome and exteriors were finished." Draco said pointing to the domed building they saw from their Hotel window. Harry turned in Draco's arms and snuggled deeper into them.

"Harry, pay attention," Draco said.

"No," Harry said lifting his head from Draco shoulder.

"You uncultured swine," Draco said lovingly placing a kiss on top of Harry's head.

"You still love me," Harry said with a crooked smile.

"That I do, Harry." Draco said as Harry and He watched the sun rise over the church. Later that day found the group shopping for different things, while Harry, Sirius, Ron, and Terry went to a Quidditch match, England vs. Italy. Draco and Blaise were on the Ponte Vecchio in one of the many jewelry shops on the bridge.

"Draco, look at this one," Blaise said pointing out a ring with gold and sliver woven band with a one caret diamond in the center, a ruby to the left and an emerald to the right.

"It's the prefect one for Hermione. Not to elaborate, not simple and it shows what lengths it took you to be together." Draco said looking at the ring with a critical eye.

"Do you think it is too soon to be asking her?" Blaise asked Draco as they were having lunch by the Arno River.

"Do you love her?" Draco asked.

"Yes,"

"Can you see yourself having children with her?"

"Yes,"

"Can you see yourself growing old with her?"

"Yes and yeah to any more of your questions, I want to marry her." Blaise said.

"Then there you go. Oh Merlin, I have been with Harry to long I'm starting to use his expressions." Draco said putting his head into his hands.

"Oh give it up Draco," Blaise said laughing at his friends antics. Across the river in the wizarding section of Florence found the women gossiping as they shopped for Harry's birthday.

"How about this one," Hannah held up for Pansy's critical eye.

"No, too yellow," Pansy said as she searched high and low for the right colored silk for Harry's birthday present.

"What about this one," Narcissa said holding up a bolt of green silk that matched Harry's eyes perfectly.

"I love you, Narcissa." Pansy said jumping down from where she was looking.

"Pansy dear don't you think it's a bit of a cliché that you are getting Harry a cloak, to match his eyes." Hermione asked.

"No, why," Pansy said.

"Pansy everyone does. Even Molly Weasley, he told me once that if he gets another green piece of clothing that matches his eyes. He is going to gouge them out with a spoon." Hermione said.

"Why a spoon?" Pansy asked.

"Because it's dull you twit, it'll hurt more." Hermione and Mandy said together laughing.

"Mind clueing us in?" Hannah asked taping her foot.

"It's from a movie," Hermione said wiping her eyes, "Now Pansy what about a blue color it'll bring his eyes out even more."

"God, Krum has gotten better since the world cup!" Ron said jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Ron." Harry said laughing at his friend.

"He makes you look like an amateur, Harry." Ron said waving his arms around.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry drawled watching his friend. He snorted as Ron ran straight into the person in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Ron said and looked up from the ground, "Oh Merlin, Guinevere and Arthur, it's you."

"Hello, Ron," Victor Krum said holding out his hand to the boy. Ron took the offered hand and was pulled up. Brushing himself off as he blushed a deep red.

"Hey Victor," Harry said holding out his hand to the Quidditch player. Victor shook it hardly.

"What are you doing in Italy?" Victor asked.

"I'm on Holiday with my godfather and my friends from school." Harry said.

"Where is the lovely Hermione?" Victor asked.

"Shopping with my boyfriend's mother I suppose. Let's get out of this sun." Harry said. The group, re-grouped in a pub about twenty minutes later.

"Now what is this about a boyfriend? Last time I heard about your love life it was there wasn't one." Victor said.

"Thanks, Vicky. Before I answer your question I want to introduce you to my Godfather Sirius Black and his boyfriend Remus Lupin. This is Terry Boot formally of Ravenclaw now he is in Unity. You know Ron," Harry said pointing to each person. Victor shook hands with each person and turned his eyes back to Harry.

"Harry, stop stalling." Victor said.

"Ok, well there was the train wreck of a date with Cho in my fifth year which definitely made up my mind which team I play for. Then you know what went down last summer with everything. So I go back to Hogwarts in September not two days later I'm in a verbal spar with Draco Malfoy. You remember him, blond hair, sliver eyes, a sneer that could make a first year wet its pants." Harry said as Victor shook his head no.

"Never mind, well we as in Hermione, Ron and I are thrown into a new house with three people from each of the houses, to work on being a unified school. Lots of alcohol, I mean a lot. Three school dances, a ball, Draco making the first move and a horrible first date, later has me hopelessly in love with the guy." Harry said and drank the last of his butter beer.

"There you are, Victor." A deep voice said from the doorway. The person walked over to Victor and gave him a kiss.

"Hello, Oliver." Victor said with a smile to his boyfriend, Oliver Wood.

"Oliver!" Harry and Ron yelled shocked. Oliver whips his head around to stare at the two stunned young men.

"What are you two doing here?" Oliver asked. The group talked late into the afternoon catching up and trading tips. The boys could have stayed there long if it wasn't for Remus reminding them of dinner, which Harry impulsively invited Oliver and Victor to. As they arrived at the restaurant, Harry had Victor and Oliver wait outside until he said the word.

"Harry how was your day?" Draco asked kissing him on the cheek.

"The game was great Krum won and I ran into old friends." Harry said the magic words and Victor and Oliver walked in.

"Oh my god, Victor!" Hermione said running into the arms of her good friend.

"How are you Hermione?" Victor asked.

"I'm good come sit I want you to meet my boyfriend, Blaise." Hermione said pulling him over to a fuming Blaise.

"Victor this is Blaise Zabini, Blaise this is Victor Krum." Hermione said clearly excited to see her old friend. Blaise gruffly took Victor's hand and shook it.

"Careful there, Blaise, You don't want to damage my catching hand," Victor said trying to lighten the mood that had fallen around the three of them.

"Sorry about that," Blaise said.

"No worries," Victor said walking over to where Oliver was talking with Harry, Mandy, and Ron.

"You can clam down Blaise, you remember Oliver Wood right? That's his boyfriend; they have been dating since before the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione said.

"Oh sorry about that," Blaise said looking sheepish.

_Blaise said his sorry about the misunderstanding with Victor. Victor and Oliver had everyone charmed all night long, the youngsters dancing into the wee hours of the morning. Before long they moved to the next city Venice where on the last night there Blaise popped the question. Duh, what else did Aunt Hermione say? Word came to them while in Venice that the manor in Verona where they were going to spend Harry's birthday had earthquake damage and couldn't be used. _

_Narcissa just shrugged her shoulders and changed plans so they spent the last two weeks of their Holiday in Rome…_

"Happy Birthday dear, Harry! Happy Birthday to you!" The group sung very off key.

"Thank you everyone!" Harry said before blowing out his candles. The cake was served up to the group of friends including the Weasley family, Dumbledore, Tonks, Victor, and Oliver.

"Ok, this is not just my party. It has to be Terry's as well as the poor man in three days will be married while the rest of us are finishing school and acting our age. To Terry for this will most likely be the last time he is at a party as a single man and men you know what that means…STAG PARTY!" Harry yelled.

"I don't need a Stag party honest guys." Terry said as the Weasley Twins lifted him into the air and Sirius charmed a ball and chain on to his left leg. The girls rolled their eyes while they sent warnings to the boys to be back before three am and left the boys to do what boys do on a Stag night.

They donned togas, crawled from pub to pub, before at two thirty Terry passed out not before emptying the continents of his stomach in front of the Coliseum.

_There is still a stain where that happened, grandpa Sirius pointed it out to me my first time in Rome and I took pictures of it. I know gross but very funny. Let's see Paris..._

"Guys would you please take this thing off!" Terry said the day of his wedding holding the ball and chain.

"Should we let him go boys?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," The group of boys said glumly. The group include: Harry, all the Weasley's, Terry's cousins, Draco and Blaise. Charlie waved his wand and the ball and chain was removed to sit in the corner.

"Thank you, God. Did you have to leave it on for three days?" Terry asked rubbing his chaffed ankle.

"Mine was on for five days," Bill said.

"Mine was on for two but I only had two brothers." Arthur said scratching his chin.

"I have no brothers!" Terry said indignantly.

"You have three male cousins don't you?" Bill asked.

"Yes, you see them…right…there…I HATE YOU ALL!" Terry said storming out of the room.

"So are you three going to prank your cousin by any chance?" George asked throwing his arm around the shortest of the three boys who's name is James.

"We've been told not to." James said shyly who was going into his first year of Hogwarts the next month.

"We'll, dear James, do you know what white out is?" George asked.

The girls spent the morning together getting ready and talking with each other. Hermione, Ginny and Molly were with Camille as they were getting Gabby ready for her big day.

"How did her propose?" Gabby asked Hermione as she had her hair done. Her hair was going up into a simple bun.

"On a gondola, we spent the whole night just being pushed around. Her looked into my eyes and asked me to marry him." Hermione said looking at her ring.

"How romantic," Gabby sighed. They talked about everything but the wedding until fifteen minutes before Gabby was to walk down the aisle.

"Gabrelle it's time." Camille said to her daughter. Gabby stood and held her arms up as her dress was lowered on to her.

The dress had a sweetheart neck line, with a train of ten feet. The dress was made out of white silk imported from Japan. On her train had symbols of both her and Terry's families, most of the train was detachable to leave the Delacour-Roux crest on the fishtail. Gabby turned around

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married." Fleur said with tears in her eyes.

"Fleur, don't cry, you'll make me cry." Gabby said hugging her sister and spoke in French to each other, until it was time for the women to leave her.

_They said their vows; they danced the night away and left for Greece the very next day. At the same time found Unity house along with the Adults, Fred and George boarding a yacht to spend the last month of summer holidays sailing around the Mediterranean Sea. There are few things you never crash a funeral, a baptism, and a honeymoon… I was never aloud to view the memories of my parents of them crashing Terry's honeymoon. I was told it wasn't pretty. _


	7. When the crap hits the fan

AN: **HI EVERYBODY! (_Hi Dr. Nick_) Well I guess this is my latest chapter all of you have been waiting all summer for this. I know I'm sorry I tend to write more when I'm in school. So here it is. I'm sorry it's been so long enjoy.**

**Ps: Go take a look at my newest story. Diamond in the Sky**

_One day I will weasel a viewing of my Uncles Fred and George's pensive from when they dragged dad, father and the rest of my aunts and uncles to crash Uncle Terry and Aunt Gabby's honeymoon in Greece. I have yet to see it and well my parents won't let me view it in theirs. So we will start from the first day of school…_

"Did you have to crash my honeymoon?" Terry asked Unity as they were on there way to their last year at Hogwarts.

"We blame the twins." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"I hate you all." Terry said with a smile. The group was chatting when Hermione and Blaise showed up half way through the train ride with shinny new badges on their robes.

"Ron, our best friend is head girl. What is the world coming to?" Harry said with a sigh and a smile.

"Shut up Harry." Hermione said taking a seat on Blaise's lap. Blaise sat next to Terry.

"Harry we knew this day way coming." Ron said solemnly with bowed head.

"Too true Ron, you know we are going to have to stop sneaking around with her around."

"The horror," Ron yelled dramatically throwing himself on Harry.

Harry pushed Ron to the ground and said, "Over kill, Ron."

"Thank you, Harry." Ron said rubbing his butt and turning back to his seat to see that it has been taken with a short yell, "Hey!" The group laughed and shifted to give him his spot back.

"Back for our final year, it seams like yesterday that we were ridding this very same train for the first time." Blaise said softly hugging his girlfriend.

"Look how far we've come…" Pansy said looking around at each of the students.

"We survived a war, each other and the petty fights." Hannah said looking out the window.

"Made friends, found lovers, and started to plan for the future." Harry said softy looking into Draco's eyes. Draco kissed Harry gently on the lips and mouthed, _I love you_.

The students of Unity house discussed classes, N.E.W.Ts and the dances for the coming year as the train made its way to Hogwarts. As the hour whistle blew, the boys left the compartment to give the girls privacy to change, they switched and the boys changed into their uniforms. The group cleaned up the compartment of all the sweet wrappers and papers that had built up over the day.

"How do twelve people accumulate so much trash in only seven hours?" Hermione asked picking up more Chocolate Frog wrappers.

"Well," Terry began.

"On second thought I don't want to know." Hermione said as she smacked her fore head, pulling out her wand she said a spell and the trash was gone.

"Forgot you could do magic outside of school?" Draco asked picking up a bag that he was carrying with him off the train.

"Yes," Hermione said through her teeth. The train started to slow down as it wound its last bend into Hogsmead station. The group made their way to the doors before the mad rush of students came to leave. The train came to a complete stop with a low hiss and the doors opened.

"This is it," Ron said leaving the train first to help Pansy out of the train. The others hurried after them. Hearing a very different voice from that of Hagrid, Harry and Ron turned around to see Charlie Weasley herding first years around him.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Ron said running up to his older brother.

"Hagrid got married over the summer." Charlie said with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrows.

"Oh bloody hell, who'd he get married to?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore will tell all…well most of it any ways of where's Hagrid and some of the other new teachers that are here now. Now run a long, I'll se you all through out the year." Charlie said shooing them off to the carriages. Hermione and Blaise had saved the first three carriages for the house. As head Boy and Girl they would ride in the first one with Draco and Harry. The Second carriage held Ron, Pansy, Terry, Justin, and his boyfriend Seamus. Justin sat on Seamus' lap during the ride. The third carriage held Padma, Susan, Hannah, and Mandy.

"There it is," Hermione said pointing to the castle as they made their way around the bend to their very last first sight of the castle as students.

"Hermione do you still have a time turner?" Harry asked with wide eyes watching the castle disappear behind the Quidditch Pitch.

"No, why do you ask?" Hermione asked keeping her eyes trained on the castle as it came out from behind the Pitch.

"I want to relive this year forever." Harry said softly. Draco hugged his boyfriend tight and watched as the castle got closer and closer. The Carriages came to a stop in front of the stairs that still had black scorch marks from the Final Stand fifteen months before.

Hermione and Blaise led the students into the Great Hall to see their professors' standing behind the head table welcoming the students back with applauds. The students made their way to their house tables to a wait the first years.

Soon enough the sorting began and ended with a feast fit for kings. The students ate their fill and then some. Dumbledore stood and smiled down at his students waiting for them to quiet down before he started his speech.

"Welcome young and old, new and old to Hogwarts. Before I let your older house mates take you first years to your new homes I have a few things to say. The Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden. The list of forbidden items has grown quite a bit from last year. Any Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are on the list and if you would like to see the list in its entirety it is posted onto Mr. Filch Jr. office door." Dumbledore said and waited for the whispers to die down.

"Yes, Mr. Filch died over the summer holiday and has left his son as care taker of the school. You may also see we have many new teachers here this year Care of Magical Creatures and Keeper of the Keys to Hogwarts has been passed to Charlie Weasley. As Hagrid our last Keeper of the Keys married and moved to France to be with his wife Olympe Maxime-Hagrid headmistress of Beauxbatons." The cheers and claps for Charlie were roars coming from the Gryffindor table.

"Some of you may remember our next teacher as she was here a few years ago for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Professor Fleur Delacour-Weasley." McGonagall threw stern glances at Gryffindor table as she heard several of her students wolf whistle.

"Her husband Bill Weasley will be taking over Antics Ruins who will also be Co-head of Gryffindor house.

"I want to congratulate our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers for surviving to come back and teach for a second year in a row." The students of all houses yelled and cheered for their professors.

"I'm sad to say that Professor Elixir is no longer with us as she has gone back to the States to be with her family. I'm glad I could entice Professor Severus Snape out of retirement." The shock and horror on many of the student faces had Professor Snape smirking.

"Now off to bed all of you as you have a long day ahead of you." Dumbledore said with a clap.

The students of Unity house were the last to leave the Great Hall so they could quickly meet up with their loved ones except for Justin who was walking Seamus to his common room.

"Well, Ron I guess you won't be sneaking around the castle this year with two of your brother's teaching here." Hermione said with a smug smile.

"Hermione piss off." Ron said with a laugh and hid behind Pansy, seeing that the portrait of two doves with an olive branch between their beaks had been replaced with a portrait of the founders out by the lake.

"Password," Gryffindor asked with a marry smile.

"Love is everything," Hermione said with a blush.

"You may enter." Slytherin said after wrapping his arms around Gryffindor. The students were shocked at the display but quickly entered their home.

"Dumbledore has been redecorating," Draco said as the group looked around to see the other house colors were no longer apart of the common room. It was now in browns, rust, gold, and other colors you'd find in the forest.

"It looks much better," Pansy said falling into an over stuffed brown sued couch in front of the lit fireplace. The others found their favorite places around the common room as there was a knock on the portrait frame and a loud voice saying, "Hello are you in there! I can hear you…now let me in before one of your brother's catches me Ron."

"Hello Justin," The house called to him as Ron opened the portrait to let Justin in.

"Gave Seamus a good night kiss?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Yep, he even showed me the common room, very nice." Justin said sitting on the floor.

"So do we want to go to bed or plan the first dance?" Hermione asked as the portrait opened to let Fleur, Remus, and Sirius into the room.

"Hey guys," The house called out.

"I say plan the party," Sirius said.

"You always say plan a party. We'll under stand if you do stay up to plan that as it needs to be ready for next Saturday and we'll excuse you from your first class which will be ours." Remus said with a grin.

"I love Mondays!" Harry and Ron said with a sigh.

"We thought you might and, Fleur here will be taking over Professor Elixir's spot as head here. We booked the Quidditch Pitch for you for Tuesday and Thursday afternoons every week and a Friday once a month. Here are your schedules for your last year." Sirius said handing over the parchment in his hand. Harry and Ron looked at the time table for their last year and said, "I hate Mondays."

"I guess you saw Monday afternoons. Fleur will be over seeing the dance preparations and helping you gain things the _legal_ way this year." Remus said stressing the word legal while looking at Harry and Ron.

"Fleur we leave them to you," Sirius said with a bow and took his leave with Remus.

"So wat es it you wood like for me to do?" Fleur asked sitting down next to Justin and spread her skirt about her. Transfiguring her hat into parchment and a quill, she looked up to Hermione.

"We need a theme, not last years, Ron. Something fun, something exotic, I got it, Arabian Nights. We could get belly dancers; transform the lake into an oasis in the middle of a desert. Have a bunch of tents from the Sahara desert, like three to six tents: One for dancing, another for entertainment, food, bathroom so we don't have to run up to the castle every time we needed to the restrooms." Hermione said.

"What about colors?" Pansy asked as the boys slinked off to bed leaving the girls to plan the dance.

_The months of September and October moved quickly for Unity house with; Terry finding out that he would be come a father in June, Harry and Ron spending more time in Detention with Snape than out of it, Remus and Sirius still in detention but now with Bill who laughed his ass off when he saw who his first detention was with. Then it began to fall apart…_

"You two need to stop badgering Snape." Susan said one morning in early November.

"We don't badger him we annoy him." Ron said.

"Ron, annoy is the same as badger." Hermione said with a smile.

"Why use badger then when it is as easy to say annoy?"

"Some people have a vocabulary larger than fifteen words." Hermione said.

"Pansy, tell Hermione to stop picking on me!" Ron whined.

"Ron, you're a big boy tell her yourself." Pansy said laughing when the wooden doors swung open to frame Lady Cashlin Parkinson along with four other people.

"This doesn't look good." Justin said pointing at the door.

"Ya, think." The ex-Slytherins said.

Dumbledore made his way towards the group and stopping by their table to say a few words before finishing his way to the other group.

"Cashlin may I ask what you and your guest are doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is none of your concern, Headmaster." Cashlin said.

"Lady Parkinson, this is my school as it is my school I have a right to know what is going with each and everyone of my students."

"As you wish, I have brought my daughter's soon-to-be husband so that they could meet. They are to be wed over Christmas brake." Cashlin said looking directly at Pansy. Pansy went white and began to shake. Ron took hold of her hand and raised his eyebrow in defiance to Cashlin.

"I'm sorry to say that isn't possible."

"She's my daughter! How can you say it isn't possible?" Cashlin said loudly.

"Well, she can't be meeting her husband when she already is married." Dumbledore said as the school gasped at his words. Unity house whipped their heads around to look at Pansy and Ron with looks of amazement on their faces.

"How can that be?" Cashlin roared.

"I married them over this past weekend." Dumbledore said.

"Is that even legal, Dumbledore as Pansy isn't even seventeen yet?" the eldest of the four women said.

"You forget her birthday was October thirtieth. She is seventeen and I married them on November first." Dumbledore said.

"That's…I want to speak with out so many gossiping magpies around." Cashlin said stomping her foot.

"Students classes are canceled today and I want all of you to stay in your common room. All heads of houses and Unity house pleas stay behind." Dumbledore said as he turned his back on the guest. Turning back to face the _guests, _he watched the students move past and out the doors back to their common room.

Unity sat where they had the entire time. Sirius, Remus and Fleur came and sat next their charges.

"Don't worry you two Dumbledore will take care of this." Remus said sitting next to Ron and Pansy.

"I can not wait to see Molly's face when she hears of this." Fleur said with un-holy mirth shining out from her eyes.

"I DON'T GIVE A CARE IF SHE IS OLD ENOUGH. SHE IS STILL MY DAUGHTER!" Cashlin yelled at Dumbledore.

"Would you like for me to get the minister down here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I would very much like that along with the boy's parents. I also want Lady Narcissa Malfoy called and asked to come down as well." Cashlin said.

"As you wish," Dumbledore said snapping his fingers three times. Three house elves appeared and gave Lady Parkinson's requests and instructions to each of them. They were gone as fast as they came. Moments rolled by in a heavy silence as the two groups eyed each other. Until what felt like a lifetime or more, Molly, followed by Narcissa and lastly Arthur Weasley.

"Where are the boy's parents Dumbledore?" Cashlin seethed.

"Molly and Arthur's youngest son married your daughter." Dumbledore said.

"Ron did what Dumbledore?" Molly asked whipping her head around to look at Ron.

"The short version is that Ron married Pansy Parkinson on the first of November." Dumbledore said.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, explain yourself." Molly said.

"Mum, we had to," Ron said standing up to put his hands on Pansy shoulders, "We will figure something out if you disown us but we are happy and in love."

"Love has nothing to do with marriage!" Cashlin seethed.

"Love has everything to do with marriage." Three sets of Weasley's yelled back at her.

"Ok, why did you have to get married?" Arthur asked gently.

"She's with child." Ron said looking into his father's eyes with joy.

"You're too young," Molly cried.

"You are no longer my child, Pansy Fabian Parkinson." Cashlin said making the room drop a few degrees.

"Mother, the day I said, 'I do' was the day I was no longer yours and by the way the name is Weasley, Pansy Weasley." Pansy said with ironic salute to her mother. Cashlin stormed off with the boy she was to have Pansy married trailing after her.

"Ron Weasley!" Molly turned to her youngest son.

"Yes, mum," Ron said.

"I…you…a…father?" Molly said.

"Look it was a happy accident and what about you and dad?" Bill said with a grin.

"That's not the point!" Molly yelled.

"I believe this discussion can be taken somewhere else." Dumbledore said.

"Right, to your common room now," Molly said storming out of the Great Hall.

"Now Mrs. Zabini, may I ask, or wait I can guess what you are here for?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is no need Blaise you'll be married this winter as well as you Draco and there will be none of this 'I'm already married nonsense." Mrs. Zabini said. Mrs. Zabini was a beautiful woman with the same features as Blaise. Blaise's eyes were dark brown his mothers were Peridot green. She made you sit up and take notice of her for her height and beauty. Harry left the room not wanting to hear what this green eyed bitch had to say.

"What doses Draco have to do with this, Mahala?" Narcissa asked tapping her foot.

"Everything, 'Cissa, your husband sent me Draco's marriage contract years ago for safe keeping in case he was no longer around to make sure you did your duty as his wife." Mahala said with a cruel smile upon her face.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"I highly doubt he sent them to you, he was sleeping with you. How did he trust a whore like you to keep your mouth shut when you couldn't keep your legs?" Narcissa asked.

"Easy, he paid me very well and he also told me you were never that great of a lover." Mahala said.

"This coming from the woman who spread her legs for a dog, sorry Sirius," Narcissa said. Sirius just waved her off.

"I was drunk in Amsterdam you bitch."

"Guess what Draco's gay, so he can't marry her."

"There is no clause in his contract that says it's null and void if he is shacking up with golden boy."

"Oh yes there is!"

"Read it and weep Cissa." Mahala said handing over the document. Narcissa read it over becoming whiter at every passing moment.

"You are to marry Christine Fabre." Narcissa said dead white and trembling. Remus moved to comfort her. Draco sat dead white looking at his mother with shock.

"Christine, come forward dear child," Mahala said. Christine Fabre, a girl of petit build and stature, with dark chestnut brown hair, porcelain doll skin set off by ice blue eyes, steep to the front of the small group. At the sight of her Draco stormed out of the room.

"It wasn't you dear girl, your bride-groom is much in love with someone else." Dumbledore said to the blushing girl.

"I can sympathize with him headmaster." Christine said looking down.

"Severus could you please take the girl to her room," Dumbledore said. Christine's eyes widen at the sight of the potions master.

"Don't worry dear girl he won't hurt you." Dumbledore said with a slight smile. Severus took her by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall.

Not stopping until he got to his privet rooms, Severus turned to face Christine with a look of shock on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"It wasn't my idea." Christine said folding her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents sprung this on me only a few weeks ago. They said 'We've been planning this since the day we knew your gender and to think the two richest families in Europe uniting together.' What was I to do tell them oh sorry mom and dad I've been sleeping with Severus for the last year."

"That would have been funny."

"Severus, I need to get out of this thing with Draco, nice kid but we would have a shitty marriage."

"I know we'll think of something," Severus said hugging Christine tightly.

"You're to marry one of those whores aren't you?" Harry said the moment Draco steep through the portrait.

"I sear Harry I didn't know." Draco pleaded.

"I don't believe you."

"My mother knew of the contract but…"

", But nothing Draco. How could I be so stupid? Getting involved with the one person who had made my first five years here a living hell."

"Has this past year meant nothing to you?"

"It's meant everything to me, Draco. I started to plan for my future. Now it's over good bye I hope you're unhappy for the rest of your life!" Harry yelled with tears streaming down his face. He pushed past Draco for the exit and was gone.

"Hermione wait up," Blaise said catching up with the girl.

"Yes, Blaise," Hermione said turning to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Hermione," Blaise said hugging the girl to his chest. The two sank to the floor under a window. Blaise let Hermione cry until she was done. They sat quietly in the hallway with Hermione's head in Blaise's lap.

"I guess this is it," Hermione said softly.

"You could always be my mistress." Blaise said just as softly.

"I'm no whore, Blaise." Hermione said lifelessly.

"I know, but you have to believe me when I say that I had no clue that she would do that to me."

"I believe you. The good times have to end sometimes." Hermione said trying to crack a smile.

"You, Hermione Jane Granger are giving up that easily?" Blaise asked looking down at the girl.

"Blaise you as well as I know that wizarding contras are the hardest ones to break unless there is a clause that makes the marriage null and void. I highly doubt your mother would put one in there." Hermione said.

"Did you say loop hole?" Blaise asked beginning to smile.

"Blaise what is it?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"It's so simple, we'll be married I promise you. I just have to take care of my mother first." Blaise said kissing Hermione on the forehead and ran down the hall.

"Aria, hold up a moment." Blaise said

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know…" Aria said trying to explain.

"Shhh, I know. We are just pawns in this game, but let's pull one over on our parents." Blaise said with a wolfish smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Aria asked copying the smile. Blaise bent down and whispered his plan in her ear

"You my dear are a genius." Aria said.

"Why thank you," Blaise said with a smirk and they went their separate ways.

_Over the next week found Draco and Harry back to throwing insults and jabs at each other non-stop. Most of the time Unity house spent most of it breaking up fights between Draco and Harry, as they landed themselves in more detentions while in detention. _

_A week from dooms day (as the school was calling it) at diner the pot that had been threatened to boil over did. _

"Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey yelled as she ran down the aisle between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw during diner.

"What is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked. Madam Pomfrey handed over a slip of paper. Dumbledore's eyebrows disappearing into his hair.

"Mr. and Ms. Zabini to my office." Dumbledore said.

Mahala shot a glance to her son as they walked the headmaster office and hissed to him, "What did you do, Blaise?"

"Read," Blaise said with a smirk. Once sitting in the headmaster office, Dumbledore watched the two people in front of him closely.

"Madam Pomfrey handed me a piece of paper as you both saw upon this paper holds the fate of two people," Dumbledore began.

"Get on with it already!" Mahala said.

"Mr. Zabini, your contract with one Miss Aria Rotolo has been found null and void by clause F section thirty-two B,

'_If party two found unable to bare children before the wedding and no less than a month before (if less than a month before wedding look to sec. thirty-two C) the contract is canceled with out any penalties to either party.'_

"Miss Rotolo had dragon-pox as a child which damaged her reproductive organs too badly for her to bare children. You are free to go Mr. Zabini. Before you begin to rant Ms. Zabini you know as well as I do the contract states he has to be married before his eighteenth birthday and that's in five weeks." Dumbledore said.

Blaise walked out of the office with a smile on his face. Seeing Hermione leaning on the wall outside of the office.

"Who told you?" Blaise said noticing Hermione's smirk.

"Aria," Hermione said and walked over to him, "now that we are free to do whatever. What shall we do?"

"I have a few ideas." Blaise said picking her up and carrying her away from the office.


	8. The Meeting

**AN: Thanks for not giveing up on this story or me. There is only two chapters left. So on with the show...**_

* * *

__Time went by slowly with Harry sinking deeper and deeper into his anger filled depression; Draco spent his time drinking himself into oblivion every night. Hermione and Blaise had no clue what was going on for almost a week when Ron of all people snapped the two out of their happy bubble. Time was also speeding towards what most would call the "The most wonderful time of the year" to the inhabitants of Hogwarts it was turning into a gray one…_

"Draco, give me the bottle," Hermione said to the poor boy who sat in front of the fire in the common room surrounded by empty bottles of vodka.

"No, my bottle," Draco said sounding like a three year old and looking like one when he hugged it closer to his body.

"Draco, this is unhealthy you've drank four bottles already in the past two hours," Hermione said.

"So," Draco slurred and passed out spilling his mostly full bottle onto the carpet. Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Draco to his room, and knowing that he wouldn't awaken until late the next day just left him on the floor.

"We need to do something," Hermione said rubbing her temples and sat down next to Blaise.

"What can we do, Hermione?" Blaise said.

"Killing her sounds like a fine idea right now." Hermione said.

"I hope you weren't talking about me." Christine said dress in light blue robes that brought out the color of her eyes. She stood next to her friend Aria who had become good friends with Blaise.

"Look I didn't mean what I said right then it's just that I hate seeing one of my best friends in this very dark place that he is in." Hermione sighed.

"I'm not too happy about this myself and I want out. My own lover is finding nothing to get me out of this thing. I want nothing besides friendship from Draco and Harry if they let me." Christine said.

"I guess we need to find a plan all we need is the rest of our house. It's going to take all of us and most likely anyone else we can find to help." Hermione said. Aria, Christine and Blaise nodded, leaving Hermione in the common room. It took most of the afternoon to round up everyone who wanted to help the included Unity, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, and most shocking of all Severus Snape.

"Christine may we have a word with you?" Hermione said beckoning Christine over to where she sat with Ron.

"Yes, what is it?" Christine asked.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned.

"He said and I quote _'If Potter has to marry and procreate let it be with someone with more brains than him.' _I'm guessing Sev…Professor Snape doesn't like Harry all that much." Christine said looking back at the group who was gathered around the Unity common room fireplace.

"That's an understatement," Ron said laughing softly. Hermione took note of the slip up of names and filed it away for another day. They rejoined the group and Hermione stood in the middle of the group.

"We are all gathered here on this day to do the hardest task of any witch or wizard. Break a wizarding contract of marriage between one Miss Christine Fabre and Lord Draco Malfoy. That is not all we are here to do today we are given the second hardest task of all bringing two people who love each other dearly back together. Oh did I also mention that one said person is the strongest wizard in the world. So any ideas on how to fix this?" Hermione said taking a seat.

"Before we begin I want each of you to read though the contract," Christine said passing a copy to each person, "I've read over this more times than I can count, to say that this is air tight is an understatement."

"Guys if we do not break this contract it will not be pretty," Narcissa said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Draco will most likely kill himself or marry Christine to become just like his father," Narcissa said, "Either way it's messy."

"Great, well anything in it that we can use to break it?" Hermione asked.

"Christine, are you sexually active with anyone?" Terry asked with his eyes reading the contract.

"Why do you ask?" Christine asked going red in the face.

"If you are found to no longer be a virgin, no matter who deflowered you, the contract would be null and void with you being sexually active." Terry said pointing to the part in the contract. Snatching the contract from his hands she read over the clause of the _production of an heir_ section for penalties.

"Terry if you weren't married I'd kiss you!" Christine said throwing her arms around him.

"Glad that I could help," Terry gasped out, "Can't breathe."

"Whoops sorry," Christine said launching herself at the most feared teacher in Hogwarts Myth, kissing him with unbridled passion and began to cry with relief.

"Miss Fabre, you have explaining to do!" Severus said pushing the girl off of him.

"Severus Snape I'm tired of hiding this. Now get over the bad ass potion master bit its old and I love you now kiss me before I get pissed off." Christine said. Severus stood and wrapped his arms around the girl while kissing her for all she was worth.

"Is that what you wanted Miss Fabre?" Severus asked dropping his cold mask.

"Uh Hun," Christine said before she was swept off her feet and carried out of the common room.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said looking green.

"Well, the man is human after all." Charlie said.

"Of coarse he's human, what did you think he was a vampire?" Narcissa asked and left for her privet rooms. After that the party broke up forgetting to tell the two people that it mattered most to.

The day after the students went home for the holiday found Christina dragging Severus into the Great Hall during dinner, where Harry and Draco were sitting opposite ends but in the same room as each other (outside of class) for the first time in weeks, stopping in front of the head master.

"What can I do for you two today?" Dumbledore asked eye twinkling.

"I'm pregnant," Christina yelled and bounced up and down.

"WHAT!" Two voices could be heard yelling. Harry and Draco were on their feet looking towards the head table.

"You whore, tramp, slut!" Harry yelled and left the Great Hall. Nobody spoke for a long while until Christina said, "Hermione did you forget to tell him?"

"Tell him what, you hussy?" Draco said seeing red.

"We Draco are not to be married. There was clause in the contract that woops I broke a year or so ago." Christine said.

"What was that, you had to be a virgin on our wedding night?" Draco said.

"Yes," Christine said simply, "So do we draw straws for who gets to tell Harry the good news?"

"I should do it," Hermione said getting up.

"It wasn't your fault, Miss Granger we all were in a happy hazy and forgot about them." Severus said with a smile that took ten years off of him.

"So draw straws?" Hermione said.

Later that day found Christine walking to the room of requirement along with Hermione. Who decided to accompany her to the hardest task at hand?

"He's going to kill me," Christine said standing in front of the tapestry.

"No he isn't, not while I'm here, but I'll go in first and stun him if it helps?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No, no, no I'll deal with him."

"I'll keep my wand out just in case. Harry can be pig headed at times." Hermione said brushing the tapestry back and opening the door to shield Christine from whatever was coming.

"Did you know about this?" Harry yelled at Hermione his backed to her.

"Harry please, clam down." Hermione said softly as Christine walked into the room.

"What is she doing here the little tramp that'll spread her legs for a greasy old professor?" Harry said whipping around and training her wand on Christine, "Give me one good reason not to hex her to hell and back."

"Harry, she's the one who came to us to figure out how to get you and Draco back together." Hermione pleaded.

"Mr. Potter…Harry, I'm sorry we forgot to tell you and Draco could get back together." Christine said softly.

"Not good enough…" Harry said holding his wand a little straighter.

"Harry James Potter put the wand down!" Hermione yelled.

"Why should I? This bitch took apart of me away!" Harry yelled his wand dropping to the floor fallowed by its owner to his knees. Harry held his face in hand as sobs took hold of him. The two women went to him; Hermione wrapped her arms around him as a mother would. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione sobbing onto her shoulder. Christine looked to Hermione to see what she could do. Hermione shook her head and nodded to the door. Christine got the hint and left the two of them in peace. With a smile on her lips she made her way to find her soon-to-be-husband.


	9. The End

**This is the fixed verision b/c I had a dead guy in the last one.**

**Thanks for all who read and reviewed!!!**_

* * *

_

Christmas Morning, you think of kids waking up at the crack of dawn racing down stairs to open presents. It found Aunt 'Moine and Dad making their way slowly to the Great Hall…

"Are you going to be ok?" Hermione asked.

"As good as I can get right now. Do you think he'll still have me?" Harry asked.

"Harry that boy tried to drown himself in Vodka for almost a month pinning away for you. He loves you, now I would like to have at lest one good day to remember from this holiday." Hermione said pushing open the Great Hall doors. Harry and Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the Great Hall looking like a Norman Rockwell painting. With a tree standing in a corner with presents piled under it, stocking hung filled with treats from the fireplace mantel and a dog lazing in front of the fire.

"Oh my god," Hermione said awed and walked forward to sit on one of the couches. Harry fallowed her while watching as Snuffles woke up and started to bark. Soon the rest of inhabitants of Hogwarts castle that Christmas began to show up in the great hall.

Molly Weasley ran to hug Harry and Hermione as the rest of the Weasley brood took seats. Draco was the last to show up in the Great Hall where the last seat happened to be by Harry.

Harry looked up at him his eyes starting to fill with tears and patted the seat next to him. Draco took the offer and sat in the seat. They turned to each other and started to speak, "I'm sorry."

"Draco you have nothing to be sorry about, I do."

"Harry if my father hadn't made that stupid contract this never would have happened."

"Draco, I should have stood by you and helped to figure out how to get you out of this mess."

"Harry, I didn't even think of anything to do, thank Christine and Terry. They were the ones to figure it all out."

"Draco next time anything like this happens I'm sticking to you like glue." Harry said and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"Nothing is going to keep us apart and Harry?" Draco said.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked.

"What's glue?" Draco asked, as Harry and many of the other muggle raised students laughed. The tension in the room broke and Dumbledore (dressed as Santa Clause) handed out presents to his children.

_Ah, good friends, family that is what Christmas is all about. The love that was in the air after dad and father got back together was sickening. As the weeks went on New Years and Valentine's Day passed before Harry and Draco were pulled out of their love hazy to study for N.E.W.Ts by Hermione. Which we swear she got most of her gray hairs from March until June… _

"Harry, are you two studying?" Hermione yelled pounding on the door to Harry and Draco's room.

"Yes, Hermione we are studying." Harry yelled back trying to keep from laughing as Draco kissed his stomach.

"I don't mean each other!" Hermione said.

"Granger, go away we are studying." Draco said lifting his head.

"Right and I am the Queen mother. Now get out here, dressed and come with me to the library." Hermione said tapping her toe.

"Should we go out there or put a silencing spell on the door?" Draco whispered.

"Draco we do that and she will know we aren't studying. Spring Break is coming up maybe we could go away for a few days." Harry said climbing out of Draco's bed.

"You're right, why do we even keep two beds now?" Draco asked getting out of bed as well.

"I don't know tradition?" Harry said while getting dressed. Quickly they were dressed and ushered to the library while Hermione scolded the two for putting off studying till the last minuet. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry laughed softly at Hermione's rant. They spent the better part of the afternoon in the library in silence until Hermione said, "Blaise and I have picked a wedding date."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner when is it?" Draco whispered.

"June twelfth, the same date as my parents." Hermione said.

"That's good, are you having a muggle wedding or a wizarding one?" Harry asked completely thrilled for his friend.

"A muggle one," Hermione said with a smile.

"That's great in a church or outside?" Harry asked.

"Outside, it's going to be a traditional Jewish wedding." Hermione said

"I didn't know you were Jewish." Harry said.

"My dad is Jewish and my mum is Lutheran, so I get to celebrate Chrismukkah." Hermione said proudly.

"What the hell is Chrismukkah?" Draco asked.

"Put Christmas and Chanukah together and you get Chrismukkah." Hermione said.

"Ok now what is Chanukah?" Draco asked. Hermione then went into a longwinded story about how the temple in Jerusalem was rededicated and they only had enough oil to light the holy light source for a day but the oil lasted eight days, which had Draco nodding off in the middle if it. Harry had to nudge him awake before Hermione noticed. He fell off his chair startled out of his nap.

"You feel asleep didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry," Draco said rubbing his bum.

"Go you two you studied enough today." Hermione said with a smile and waved them off. Harry and Draco left quickly and left Hermione to her studying.

_Spring Break came and went with Dad and Father spending it alone in Cancun, Mexico as a gift from Narcissa. April washed away into May bringing new life and a sad ending to a chapter of the Seventh years lives…_

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said to students and family members who had gathered in the Quidditch Pitch, "These students are some of the most special group of young men and women to have walked the halls of Hogwarts. They fought through many things and haven seen much, but in the end they persevered through and came out on top. I will miss having these students walking the halls here at Hogwarts. Before I get too sentimental, I turn the time over to our highest achieving student in fifty years Miss Hermione Granger."

"Thank you Headmaster," Hermione said looking back to the old man, "When Professor Dumbledore asked me to give one of today's speeches I was honored beyond belief and also a little nervous as to how the student population would take to my speech. I then spoke with my housemates and they made me relies something; the school I walked into seven years ago is not the same school I walk out of today. It is a school with deep ties to not just your house but to each other as students."

"My class I have to say didn't have the most traditional schooling Hogwarts has ever seen. I wouldn't trade a moment of it for that traditional school. You never knew which teacher was trying to kill your best friend or what adventure lay around the corner. I will deeply miss this great school and its many interesting people."

"I was given one question to answer by the headmaster and that is _'What was so special about your time at Hogwarts?'_ I can answer this in one word, love, the love of two friends who saved me from a troll in our first year to love of my soon-to-be husband. Love was the best and hardest lesson I had to learn here but I passed it with flying colors like I did with all my classes." Hermione said smiling at the laugh it got out of her soon-to-be former classmates,

"A word of advice to all of you, "Always mistrust a subordinate who never finds fault with his superior. John Churton Collins." Thank you and I wish you all the best of luck in all that you do. It's only ten years until the class reunion." Hermione said and took her seat with tears in her eyes.

"That was a beautiful speech Miss Granger. I would like to welcome our next speaker who has asked me not to name all his titles as in his words "We'll be here till my children graduate." So I introduce Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore said as the stadium filled with cheers.

"Thank you, Headmaster, I have a short speech. So we can get our diplomas and get out of here because I know someone is throwing the Graduation bash. I walked into the wizarding world only six years ago on my eleventh birthday. I knew nothing of who I was. So you can say I was in culture shock and have been for most of my life here. I finally came to terms with who I am only a short time ago. I am Harry James Potter, The boy who lived, the heir of Gryffindor, the man who triumphed over dark, Merlin of first class, protector of all, and Voted by the class of 1998 Most likely to become a Professional Quidditch player." Harry said and sat down with a thunderous applauds.

"Thank you Harry, I have one more thing before I let the Heads of house pass out the diplomas. I will not be returning to Hogwarts in the fall I have decided to retire along with Minerva McGonagall Head of Gryffindor, and Filius Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw. With all our combined years here at Hogwarts equals to two-hundred thirty-three years as students, teachers, and heads of houses. I taught both Minerva and Filius in school, I knew when they became my equals I should have retired. I speak for all three of us when I say thank for all the good years here at Hogwarts. I am proud to announce that the next Headmaster will be none other than Severus Snape his headmistress will be Pomona Sprout. I give them both my deepest wish to continue the work that they have done for the school and me." Dumbledore said sitting down in a flurry of whispers.

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I'm glad we are graduating. I'm sorry for Ginny, her last year is going to be hell." which had Harry laughing quietly. The handing out of the diplomas went quickly as Gryffindor went first in alphabetical order and on through Unity where Blaise was the last to receive his.

"I give you the graduating class of 1998," Dumbledore said clapping as the class threw their hats into the air.

_Aunt 'Moine's wedding day, the flowers, the cake, the dress and the joys of planning a wedding while studying for N.E.W.Ts, not the best idea on the planet. Uncle Blaise was the funniest of the group to get married that summer._

"Take this thing off right this minuet!" Blaise yelled at his groom's men pointing at the ball and chain on his leg.

"Should we take it off guys?" Draco questioned.

"Well, we should as he is going to be getting married in ten minuets." Harry said.

"Oh alright," Draco said and vanished the ball and chain.

"Thanks a lot you two!" Blaise said with a smile.

"That's what we're here for," Harry said smiling.

"I can do this, I can do this," Blaise started to chant as he paced inside the Slytherin common room. A knock was heard on the door and Blaise Uncle stuck his head in and said, "It's time." Blaise walked stiffly to the chuaph. To Blaise the ceremony went by quickly and before he knew it he was stomping on the glass to the yells of 'Mazel Tov'.

_My Parents were married later in the summer surprising everyone by having a quiet wedding in Italy with only Sirius, Remus and Narcissa to witness it. Which pissed off Grandma Molly, soon she got over her displeasure with them and found out that they had adopted me and twin sister. Lily Ann and Narcissa Molly we call her daffodil. _

_Ron and Pansy had their twins a boy and a girl Arthur_ _William & Molly Rose._

_Terry and Gabby had that summer a daughter Isabella._

_At almost twenty years after these events took place my Grandmother Molly has thirty grandchildren; Ron & Pansy, two boys and two girls, Fred and Padma three sets of twins, three girls and three boys, George and Parvati have four girls and three boys with one on the way, and Bill & Fleur have four girls and four boys. Charlie has yet to get married, to the great displeasure from his mum._

_My sister and I were not the last children my parents adopted we have three brothers James Jr. (J.J.), Sirius Jr., and Remus (scary thing is Remus Jr. is also a werewolf). Hopefully Father can talk dad into adopting one more girl to make it even._

_Aunt Hermione and Uncle Blaise have three children Chris, Donovan, and Lena. _

_My Aunt Gabby had one more child a boy they named Valintino as his birthday is on Valentine's Day._

_Aunt Mandy married a Spaniard and have a daughter Jackie._

_Aunt Susan, Hannah, and Uncle Justin are single with no children. Justin is just waiting for Seamus to pop the question._

_Before I forget Uncle Severus a.k.a Headmaster and Aunt Christine have two children both girls and my cohorts in crime. Kim and Justine the unholy three were called._

_That's the story of how my parents…wait…my family was formed. _


End file.
